Two Hearts, One Puzzle
by theamazingmugi
Summary: In ancient Egypt, Atem is a cruel Pharaoh and Yugi is a slave. Before they even know each other, they start having similar dreams. What happens when Atem chooses Yugi to personally serve him, and when they discover they are connected by the millennium puzzle? Will Atem and Yugi's relationship evolve to something more than master and slave? AtemxYugi Rated M for graphic content
1. The Slave-boy's Treasure

Two Hearts, One Puzzle

In ancient Egypt, Atem is a cruel Pharaoh and Yugi is a slave. Before they even know each other, they start having similar dreams. What happens when Atem chooses Yugi to personally serve him, and when they discover they are connected by the millennium puzzle? Who stole the other items and what terror will they unleash with them? AtemxYugi Rated M for future graphic content

Credit:

Creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! because unfortunately I do not own it T-T

Inspiration from WannabeWerewolf and shadowrealm818 who have written GREAT stories that I borrowed a lot of ideas from and want to give them credit for their awesome ideas (loved their stories, but wanted to add my own twists :3) Go check them out, they're great authors!

SUMMARIES CAN GO SUCK ASS X.X

FEATURING: AtemxYugi Possibly other pairings, not sure yet. Oh yeah and in case you don't know, that means BOYXBOY/GUYXGUY whatever you wanna call it. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT'S NOT THAT HARD PEOPLE.

Otherwise, enjoy :D

Chapter 1 – A Slave-boy's Treasure

The small boy felt the harsh rays of sunlight on his face, and he squinted his eyes as he woke from the straw bed which served little comfort to him. Running his fingers through his spiky, pink, black and yellow hair, his vision adjusted to the surroundings. He recognized the mud walls of the tiny, crude hut where the slaves slept, as well as the feeling of the cold floor beneath him. Blinking, he looked around and noticed all the other beds were empty. The others must have been called to the fields already. That means he overslept!

Hurriedly, the boy threw on what little clothes he was given and ran outside into the Egyptian daylight, only to be caught short by a guard, dressed in a white tunic and thin head shawl. The boy nearly tripped and fell on his face if not for the rough hand that held his brown tunic by the collar.

"YOU'RE LATE, FILTH!"

The screams of the guards had little impact on him by now, but he was still a bit frightened when the man picked him up off his feet and threw him to the ground, throwing up dust around them. As he started to push himself up, the guard threw a spade down next to him and leered over him, his shadow blocking out the sun.

"GET TO WORK OR FACE PHARAOH'S WRATH!"

The boy gritted his teeth as he quickly grabbed the tool and dashed off to the fields where the other slaves were. He could feel the cold stare of the guard's eyes on his back as he ran. If he was any later, he would be severely punished. All the guards and soldiers had a foul sense of humor and enjoyed doing anything to make the slaves lives as difficult as possible. You were lucky to do perfect work all day and still be untouched by any of the guards.

By the time he reached the fields, his friends were already hard at work shoveling mud and earth. Others were making piles which were taken in stone carts to another area where the mud was molded into brick shapes. They were then left to sit in the sun and bake so they would harden and become usable in building whatever the Pharaoh desired. The Pharaoh's men stood in formation around the slaves, arms crossed with swords at their sides and whips in their hands, waiting for someone to mess up and give them an excuse to exercise their power. The boy noticed his friend Jonouchi's blonde hair from far away and went to him, short of breath. Jonouchi looked up at him as he saw the boy approach, his eyes at first tense but became calm when he recognized him. Under his breath so the guards standing watch over the "herd" wouldn't hear, his friend whispered to him:

"Yugi! Where have you been? I tried to wake you up before we left, but the guards hurried us out. I got real worried about you, you know?" he said as his eyes shifted to a nearby guard who was twisting a whip in his hands. "You could've gotten in huge trouble, Yugi."

Yugi stabbed his spade into the ground and began to shovel. "Don't worry about me, Jonouchi. Just focus on your work so they don't take out their trigger fingers on you," the boy whispered.

The blonde nodded and continued working alongside Yugi. For hours, they continued the repetitive motion. Sweat dripped from their faces and necks, burning up from the heat before even reaching the ground. Yugi brought an arm up to wipe his forehead and caught a glimpse of one of the guards reach for his sword. He immediately went back to his work, not daring to rest. The other slaves were getting tired too. He could see them walking slower, moving lethargically. The guards began to push and shove them, making them stumble but most caught themselves. That is, until one girl fell after being tripped intentionally by a guard. Yugi hesitated when he saw her go down, knowing she was also his friend. Her name was Anzu, a brunette who was kind to Yugi and always smiled. But those who fell down on the job were rarely spared punishment.

The guard who tripped her sneered and kicked her in the abdomen. She whimpered and clutched her side while trying to stand.

"You worthless slave, can't you do anything?! Get up on your feet!"

The guard raised his arm, whip in hand, and brought it down hard on the girl. Yugi winced as he heard it crack, an all-too-familiar sound. Again, she whimpered, but refused to cry out. The guard struck her again and again until she finally made a tiny cry, then grabbed her and stood her up on her feet, shoving her back into the pit where she was headed to before he tripped her. Her legs wobbled and her whole body shook, but she went back to work as best she could, supporting herself on the stone cart as she pushed the clay back and forth.

Yugi felt sorry for her. She was one of the few pretty slaves and because of that was picked on so much more by the guards. But she never argued or stood up against them. All the slaves knew if they did that, their punishment would become ten times worse. Even still, Anzu was strong. She could stand up for herself if she wanted to, but everyone there was a prisoner. Even if she fought and escaped, she had nowhere to go. Beyond the city was the Nile River, and beyond that, only miles of empty, desolate desert.

Yugi had considered escaping too. But he was in the same boat. Besides, he wasn't about to leave his friends behind to suffer.

Just as he had gotten back to focusing on work, the boy heard a quarrel start. He turned around to see another of his friends, Honda, punch a guard in the face and send him flying back on his rear. Another soldier came up behind him and elbowed him square in the back. He fell to his knees just as a third smashed the back of his heel into Honda's jawbone. The first guard wiped blood from his face and stood, joining the others in pummeling Honda into the ground.

Honda was the complete opposite of Anzu. He would often pick fights with the guards whenever they pushed him or made crude jokes about the other slaves. He spoke more with his fists than words, and it always got him beaten up, sometimes until he was barely breathing. But he wouldn't stand for the guards treating them like they did, even if he took the punishment for it. He hated the Pharaoh, passionately, for reasons Yugi preferred not to say. It hurt Yugi to see his friend being trashed. He didn't even know what had started the fight but it didn't matter. If he rushed over to try and stop them, he would be whipped. Besides, Honda had specifically told Yugi not to get involved with the results of his actions. Even still, Yugi tensed at every grunt of pain that escaped Honda's mouth, praying to Ra for it stop.

Eventually, they did. But not before they had knocked Honda unconscious. The first guard scoffed and pressed his foot on Honda's side.

"Good-for-nothing trash, you think yourself better than us? You are nothing! Servants to the Pharaoh and nothing more. Without us to feed and clothe you, where would you be? HUH? Out in the desert or drowned in the Nile, that's where! Dead and ripe for the picking by buzzards. Where would your pride be then? Answer me that, slave, and maybe I'll go easier on you next time you decide to step out of line!"

He kicked Honda for a final time before calling over two men to carry him away to the chamber of solitude since he was of no more use in the field. That chamber was where they put the slaves who disobeyed orders. They were locked inside without food or water for three days. Honda had been sent there more than twenty times.

Yugi looked over at Jonouchi with heavy eyes. His friend was exhausted too, but they both continued to work as they could until a loud bell rang across the fields signaling their meal time. All the slaves dropped what they were doing and let out heavy sighs of relief. A few shed tears while others began to run with what little strength they had toward the mess hall; a shabby shack made of reeds and clay where the workers all lined up to receive their bread and water. Yugi and Jonouchi joined the line along with Anzu, who was covered in bruises and cuts but somehow still standing.

"Anzu…are you ok?" Yugi asked, concerned.

She nodded softly. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. And hey, where were you this morning? I didn't see you until later. You didn't sleep in, did you?"

Yugi cringed. "Yeah…it's ok. Number 5 just threw me down." They didn't know the guards names so they just gave them numbers.

"Geez, are you a lucky guy, Yugi. He could've done much worse," Jonouchi commented.

The three of them made it to the front of the line and were handed a loaf of bread and a bowl of water. They went off to the side and sat down in the dust to eat, slowly savoring each bite to make it last as long as possible. The food was always stale and had little taste, but it was better than nothing. The water felt good on Yugi's parched throat. But there was not a moment that they didn't feel the burning glare of the soldiers staring at them, silently ushering them to hurry up and get back to work. So they finished quickly and returned to the fields and the burning sun. Luckily, Anzu was feeling a bit better. Yugi was still worried about Honda but he always came back alright in the end. He was one of the best workers when not picking fights, so it was unlikely that they would kill him.

But then again, he could be wrong. Very wrong.

Yugi on the other hand was one of the most likely to be killed next.

Trying to get the thought out of his mind, he went back to shoveling clay and mud with Jonouchi under the watchful eye of the soldiers.

~…***…***…~

The boy with multi-colored hair fell back onto his straw bed, letting go a deep breath. Another day of slave work gone and an endless number to go. The thought plagued his mind constantly that he was going to live this life forever until he died. But that time could come very soon in his position. He often wondered how long he could go on like this before he gave up.

Jonouchi meanwhile was lying on his own bed across the hut, shivering. The doorway and windows were not covered up and the Egyptian nights were very cold, even in summer. And with such thin clothing to wear even during the day, night was almost worse. Anzu had her arms crossed and was trying to hunker down as far as she could into the straw. But it did little good. The other slaves around all were in similar positions, and Yugi could hear teeth chattering in the dark silence.

He made sure everyone else was asleep and that the guards were facing away before digging shallowly into the dirt, revealing a tiny hiding place. It held Yugi's treasure: a small object that, had it been daytime, would have shone with gold and sparkled. It was oddly shaped and had a carving of an eye on one side. He had no idea what purpose it served. It was on a regular day that he found it while working, as he was hauling sand from one work site to another. He tripped and his cart fell over, spilling sand everywhere. As he tried to push it all back in before a guard saw, he noticed the shiny object peeking out of the mound and took it, hiding it in his mouth knowing no one would ask him to speak. He nearly choked on it when a soldier tripped him, but he remained calm and managed to hide it until he was sent back to the slave hut. It was the only thing he had of his own now, and he kept it well hidden from the guards who checked their quarters while they were out working. Yugi held it to his chest, feeling something resonate from within it. There was something about it that was mysterious, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Hearing a guard's footsteps approach, he quickly buried it back in the hole next to his bed and rolled over, closing his eyes. He felt someone over him briefly before turning and leaving the quarters. Yugi peeked one eye open to see him gone and sighed softly. At the same time, his eyes caught a glance of light in the night. Across from him was a window, from which he could see the Pharaoh's palace. It shone even in the darkness from the hundreds of torches held by guards who paced the perimeter protecting the king. The building stood towering over the desert, an icon of power, while the worked and while they slept. He could always feel the presence of the Pharaoh keeping an ever watchful eye on him, although he was sure the king had no idea of his own existence. The palace's image reminded Yugi of his reason for being there; his reason for being a slave.

Despite his exhaustion, it was often difficult to sleep. He only had a couple hours before the sun rose, so he did the same as the others and tried to sleep despite the freezing wind. Before too long, he let himself drift off into the realm of dreams.

~…***…***…~

Floating. That's what it felt like to dream. Like you were walking on clouds high in the sky. Yugi's body was light as a feather as he coasted around the empty space of his dream. With no direction or horizon, he could go as far as he wanted in the endless world. But recently, he had begun to sink on his journey in the sky, down below the clouds until he was nearly falling. Then he_ was_ falling. Fast. A hollow scream echoed from his lungs but couldn't be heard over the rushing of wind past his face. He looked down to see the ground rapidly coming up to meet him, and his body tensed at the thought of being splattered. But as always, just before he met the ground, he saw somebody lying there. It was as if they were sleeping. But that wasn't what was strange about the person:

The person looked a lot like Yugi.

But it wasn't Yugi. This person was somehow different. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he felt he knew who he was even without a name. In the end, Yugi fell right through the ominously familiar figure just as their eyes opened, meeting them with a similar gaze. Then everything went white and an unknown voice could be heard speaking a single word:

_Aibou_

~…***…***…~

End Chapter 1

Well, it's only the first chapter guys. It gets better! Sorry, I have a habit of writing lots of details in things, so it could take a while. Then again some people like long, drawn out stories…x.x

Yugi: It's ok, writer! At least you have us! –motions to all characters-

Guards: What are you doing.

Yugi: But…she was talking to the readers and-

Guards: DON'T MAKE US KILL HONDA

Yugi: WRITER!

Writer: IM SORRY

Honda in his chamber: WHY IS THERE ALWAYS JUSTIN BIEBER PLAYING IN THIS ROOM. I HATE THIS PLACE

Lol I don't even know any more. Leave a review if you'd like! Stay tuned for the next chapter:

Two Hearts, One Puzzle – Chapter 2: The Spiteful King


	2. The Spiteful King

Two Hearts, One Puzzle

In ancient Egypt, Atem is a cruel Pharaoh and Yugi is a slave. Before they even know each other, they start having similar dreams. What happens when Atem chooses Yugi to personally serve him, and when they discover they are connected by the millennium puzzle? Who stole the other items and what terror will they unleash with them? AtemxYugi Rated M for future graphic content

Credit:

Creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! BECAUSE IM NOT ONE OF THEM SAD FACE

Inspiration from WannabeWerewolf and shadowrealm818 who have written GREAT stories that I borrowed a lot of ideas from and want to give them credit for their awesome ideas (loved their stories, but wanted to add my own twists :3) Go check them out, they're great authors!

THIS STORY WILL FEATURE BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT'S NOT THAT HARD PEOPLE.

Otherwise, enjoy :D

Chapter 2 – The Spiteful King

The Pharaoh woke from his dream, startled. It was the same dream he'd been having lately, so mysterious and lifelike. Sleeping normally, then hearing someone scream from far away. Who was it? Why were they screaming? He opened his eyes and saw a boy who looked a lot like himself falling from the sky. Their eyes met for an instant before the boy's body fell through his and he woke up, gasping in his bed. He blinked a few times before realizing he was in the real world again. But that voice…it echoed in his mind…

_Aibou_

What could it mean? _Hmph, probably nothing_, he thought. _Just a dream._

Nevertheless, it was a new day. The Pharaoh got out of bed, stretched, and went to his window sill, staring out at the horizon lined with stupendous geometric structures built in his glory. The morning sun glinted off them, pouring light upon his majestic kingdom. Looking down, he could see the many slaves who had been at work since dawn building the rest of his empire. He had no idea exactly how many slaves he had working for him, but there were thousands. Keeping track of things like that was a job for his advisors. He watched for a few minutes as they toiled, smirking knowing that their work was exhausting.

A knock at the door broke the silence in his room.

"Who dares bother me at this hour?!" the Pharaoh bellowed.

A small female voice came from the other side. "Forgive me, my King, but you have an early meeting today. Your dressing servants are here to clothe you."

The Pharaoh scoffed. "Enter."

Two female servants came into his bedroom, holding folded garments and assorted jewelry. Their heads were bowed as they forced themselves not to look their king in the eye. The Pharaoh stood by the window, waiting.

"Well? Get to it!"

The two quickly dressed the Pharaoh in a white and gold tunic and purple cape along with gold sandals. His jewelry consisted of a large gold neckpiece, earrings, bracelet, long gold anklets, and several rings. The servants' hands trembled as they placed the jewelry, careful not to scuff his skin. The final piece was a gold eye that was tied around the king's forehead. When they were finished, the two servants stepped back and let the Pharaoh look at himself in a full length copper mirror. One of them couldn't help but glance up at him when his back was turned. His body was perfect, thin but muscular and powerful. His face was considered the most handsome in the entire kingdom, not only because the Pharaoh himself had declared it, but it was truth. He had spiky hair that was crimson around the edge and had several gold spiky strands that looked like lightning and a few others that hung by his face. Some said he was given his beauty in the image of Ra himself. The most enticing part of him was his dark crimson eyes.

The servant girl didn't realize that by staring at those eyes, the Pharaoh could see her looking at him through the mirror and he turned like a viper and struck her across the face hard, sending her flying back into a wall. The other girl remained still and silent, not daring to make a noise.

"How dare you look at your king with such eyes?! Lecherous cur! You will be punished severely after my meeting. Both of you, leave my chambers. Now!"

The other servant hurried to the girl's side and helped her up. She was coughing from the force of the wall on her back, but she tried to hide it until the two of them were out the door.

"Tsk, peasants. I suppose I can't blame them for gazing at my perfection," he told himself as he briskly walked over to a drawer that was locked. He took a key from under his pillow and unlocked it, pulling out a pyramid shaped object that was made of pure gold. It was upside down with a hook attached to a leather strap. It was nearly complete, but for a hole on one side. The thing was like a puzzle with many pieces; but it seemed a piece was missing where the hole was. It had been given to him as a gift from his parents when he turned of age. But at the time it wasn't complete. It was in pieces in a gold box with an eye carved on the side which was also in the drawer. They told him it was a powerful item that could alter the course of history should it ever be completed. It was one of the seven millennium items: the millennium puzzle. But the final piece had been missing for many years after a thief attempted to steal the completed puzzle and shattered it. All but one piece was found and returned to the box.

Since that time, the Pharaoh had spent many days trying to put it together and after several years finished it. But with the final piece still missing, he had little use for it other than an accessory. He placed the leather strap around his neck and turned the puzzle so that the side with the hole was hidden against his chest before exiting his chambers.

Four guards stood outside his room holding spears, waiting for his departure.

"Good morning, my king," the first guard kneeled and bowed his head. "We shall escort you to your throne room."

The Pharaoh walked across his palace surrounded by his escort to the throne room, where another two guards opened the massive doors for them. The room was empty but for a large throne at one end and several pillars rising out of the obsidian floor. Already kneeling before the empty throne were his advisors and sorcerers as well as his military generals and the overseers of the slaves. Upon seeing the Pharaoh enter, they all bowed their heads, greeting him in unison with "My King". The Pharaoh strode over to his throne, cape billowing behind him, and sat, crossing his legs and resting one elbow on the arm rest to support his head. With a wave of his hand, his escort exited and the doors were shut.

"Begin."

One by one, the advisors came forward and gave a report of their activities and the economic status of the kingdom. During this, a servant came in and fed the king from a bowl of grapes and figs since he did not have time to formally have his breakfast. After listening to the advisors, generals, and most of the sorcerers who had nothing of much interest to speak of, the Pharaoh motioned for his head sorcerer, Seth, to speak. He wore a blue tunic and sorcerer's hat which had a figure of a cobra on the front. His eyes were distant and cold as always.

"My King," he began, "I have some interesting news to report. It would seem that there has been an increasing amount of magical energy coming from the surrounding area as of late. Myself and the other sorcerers are unsure where it is coming from, but it is possible it may be a holder of a millennium item."

The Pharaoh was suddenly interested. His hand instinctively reached around the puzzle hanging from his neck. At the time, he only knew the owners of four other items: the scales and key, kept by tomb keeper Shadi, the necklace kept by a woman named Isis, and the millennium eye which was currently sealed away in his family's tomb.

The other two however, were missing; the rod and the ring. Ever since a grave robber raided his family's tomb, the same one that tried to get away with the millennium puzzle, the other two items were missing. Those who possessed them would become very powerful and could pose a threat to him.

The Pharaoh gave Seth a cold stare. "Find out what it is and report to me any findings on the subject."

Seth bowed his head to the ground. "Understood, my king."

Pharaoh sighed. These meetings were so often boring that he wondered why he even had these people working for him. Luckily, his slave overseers often had news; whether good or bad, it often meant punishment would be dealt. It was his favorite part of the meetings.

A large, burly man came forward from the back of the room. He wore a strange black mask over his face that covered all but his sinister, crooked grin.

"All goes well with the slaves, my king. There was one who attacked several guards yesterday, but he was swiftly dealt with and sent to the chamber of solitude for three days," the man explained.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. "Is it the same one that's been stepping out of line in such a way recently?"

"Yes, my king. Unfortunately, he is actually a hard worker. To kill him as punishment would be to lose a valuable slave. However, there are many more where he came from," the man chuckled under his breath.

A smile ran over the Pharaoh's face. "I'd hate for others to follow his misdoings. I will not have my "precious" slaves defy me because of one's foolish idea that he could actually overthrow my orders. Make it five days and then kill him before the others. Let him be an example to them for what shall happen should they disobey."

The overseer's grin widened and he snickered, fingers clenching as if he already held his blade in his hands above the slave's neck. "Understood, my king. Consider it done."

The man sat down, concluding the reports of the Pharaoh's council. The Egyptian king was tired, partially from the lack of sleep due to his strange dream. He dismissed the high council away and they exited through another door, eyes averting the king's face. It had been a few hours since the meeting started, and the Pharaoh was hungry again. He stood and left his throne room, coursing the tapestried halls of his palace until he reached his grand dining room. In the middle was a long stone table that could feed 30 people, but the king had it all to himself. He sat down at the head of the table and put his feet up, lounging back into his chair. Two female servants, different from the ones who clothed him, immediately appeared at his side, kneeling with their heads bowed.

"What does his majesty desire?" they asked in unison.

"Meat. Bring me meat."

The two hurried away and reappeared a few moments later, carrying platters of various meats. The Pharaoh had a whole staff of personal cooks who were ready to make him whatever food he wanted to eat at any time. And it was rather good he had to admit for being made by peasants. The girls shook as they carried the food, intimidated by the Pharaoh's intense presence. Her hands sweaty, she dropped her tray of food directly on the Pharaoh's lap and squeaked in terror.

The king's eyes flew open and he grabbed the servant girl by the throat, hoisting her up off the ground. His fingers tightened around her neck, suffocating her.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU WORTHLESS, IMCOMPETENT PEASANT!" he screamed at her, eyes flaring with anger.

The girl tried to gasp for air, but she didn't attempt to remove the Pharaoh's hands from her throat. Her feeble attempt to survive the king's rage failed, and her eyes glazed over as her head fell forward. The Pharaoh threw her limp, dead body across the table and directed his stare to the other girl who had been frozen in place during the whole ordeal.

"WELL? CLEAN THIS MESS UP, SWINE!"

Immediately she hurried over and set the plate of food on the table, clearing the spilled meat and other food from the floor. The Pharaoh reached out and took a chicken leg from the plate, tearing into the dark meat with his teeth. As the girl finished cleaning the spilled food, she bowed and turned to the king: "I-I-Is there any-t-t-thing else his h-h-highness would like?" she asked timidly.

The Pharaoh swallowed his bite of chicken and motioned at the body of the other girl on the table.

"I said clean up this mess, swine. DO AS YOU'RE TOLD."

She quickly bowed and dragged the girl's body out of the dining hall, sobbing softly as she exited. The king continued to eat from the platter until only bones were left.

~…***…***…~

"Ahhh…"

Atem sighed as he sat in the hot water that came up to his neck. Four female servants washed him as he relaxed after the exhilarating lunch event. Taking his rage out on his servants often calmed his nerves and stress, however also often required more servants to be brought in and evaluated on their productivity. All his servants were replaceable, and perhaps that was why they were all so incompetent.

He shooed the girls away. "That's enough."

They all bowed and left his bathing room, leaving Atem to his privacy. The Pharaoh made it forbidden for any of his followers to look him in the eyes directly, with the exception of Seth, his trusted head sorcerer. He was in a way, sort of his friend and so he had a little leniency with the king. But no one was allowed to see the Pharaoh's "assets". His bathwater was always mixed with milk and thus opaque, and he always wore a cloth before his servants dressed him. This did, obviously, not apply to his pleasuring concubines. But even his bathing servants were forbidden from seeing anything unnecessary. He sent them away while entering and exiting the bath and thus dried himself off. It was one of the few things he did himself.

Atem rose from his bath, droplets racing down his dark bronze skin. He grabbed a nearby towel and softly patted himself dry. He set the damp towel on a clothes line to dry and covered himself before calling the servants back in to clothe him.

_I'm getting tired of these plain females always in my presence_ Atem thought to himself. _They're always the same, boring peasants. A change of pace would be nice._

He smirked as he gazed over himself in his mirror.

_Perhaps a visit to the fields is in order_.

~…***…***…~

End Chapter 2

GAH. I'm so lazy, I'm sorry. I swear there's a plot to this story in here somewhere. Hope you guys like it enough to read this far.

Atem: Obviously, peasant.

Writer: Oh gurl, don't take that tone with me. You know what I can do to you right?

Atem: I AM PHARAOH

Writer: I HAVE A LAPTOP

Seth: Stop fighting, you two!

Atem: Seth! You dare order your king?!

Seth: Well, I can when you're a newt.

Atem: -suddenly a newt- WTF WHY AM I A NEWT

Writer: MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Please take my laptop away from me. Please

Leave a review if you'd like! Stay tuned for the next chapter:

Two Hearts, One Puzzle – Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting


	3. The Fated Meeting

Two Hearts, One Puzzle – Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting

YAY PLOT DEVELOPMENT hopefully. I honestly don't know. Hope you guys like.

Credit:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! WHY CAN'T I

Inspiration from WannabeWerewolf and shadowrealm818 who have written GREAT stories that I borrowed a lot of ideas from (love your guys' stories, just wanted to add my own twists :3) Go check them out, they're great authors!

Includes guyxguy. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ITS NOT THAT HARD PEOPLE

Anyway, hope you enjoy

Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting

~…***…***…~

Yugi's arms quivered as he carried the pile of sun-dried bricks to the carriage which would take them to the forming base of the pyramid, only about half completed. He dumped his load and dusted off his hands, turning to gaze at the monument. When Yugi had been brought to become a slave of the Pharaoh at only the age of eight, it hadn't even existed. But now, ten years later, it had begun to take form. But it would be another ten years of hard labor until it was completed. And even then, they would just begin work on another. The thought made Yugi sigh; a life of servitude building tombs. He would've given anything to have another life.

Jonouchi came up behind him, also carrying a load of bricks. With his deposit, the carriage was full and it was hauled away by donkeys to the base of the pyramid. The two walked back whispering to each other across the hot sand to the pit where the bricks were sitting to dry in the sun.

"Jonouchi, have you heard anything about your sister?" asked Yugi.

The blonde shook his head. "No, nothing yet. It's been hard to smuggle in letters lately. The guards have been more alert to these things, unfortunately."

"Well, at least there are people willing to risk getting caught by the guards to get those letters to us," Yugi commented. "And that we learned how to read before we got here."

Jonouchi nodded. "I miss her…I miss her so much." He noticed Yugi's solemn expression. "Sorry, Yugi. You must miss your family too."

The boy nodded sadly. He noticed a guard glaring at them and quickly turned away to grab another armful of bricks. Jonouchi did the same and the guard looked away. With a sigh of relief, he continued his conversation with the blonde.

"I'm sure she'll send something soon. I mean it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon. You'll hear from her in now time," he reassured Jonouchi. The other smiled, his mood suddenly lifted despite their position. Yugi had a quality about him that could always cheer him up even on his darkest days. Truth be told, Jonouchi's mind was quite unstable after being separated from his sister at a young age. He started even earlier than Yugi, and because of her bad eyesight, she was not chosen to work as a slave. He spent about two years working and it tore his mental state apart. He began to fight the guards, like Honda, and purposefully doing crappy work just to piss off the soldiers. He spent many nights crying, unable to sleep or eat. Soon, his body became weak and his energy was gone. He had almost given up before he met Yugi. The little boy with strange hair gave off a strange, calming aura that gave him hope. He was always smiling, so reassuring that everything was going to be ok. On the day they met, Yugi had seen him sitting in a corner during meal time not eating. He came over and gave him his own food, urging him to eat. Somehow, he felt better when Yugi was around, and he ended up telling him about his sister. Yugi just smiled and said "Don't worry. I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her. But dying here isn't going to let you see her any sooner. If you can survive, then there's a chance of you two getting reunited! If you love her, then don't let her lose her big brother." Jonouchi's eyes welled up with tears and he hugged the small boy. His tears dampened his bread but being the first thing he ate in days he didn't care.

Even now, after ten years as slaves together, through hardship and torture of being worked nearly to death, Yugi still found the strength to smile every day. Jonouchi didn't know what he would do without the strange boy.

~…***…***…~

Yugi remembered the day he met Jonouchi. He heard his tale and understood how he felt; he knew he couldn't let him die. So ever since, Yugi watched out for Jonouchi and comforted him because he knew what it was like to be unable to see his family. He didn't want Jonouchi to lose hope, and so he tried to smile and be happy around him as often as possible. Even though he felt pain and sorrow in his own heart, he wanted to be there for his friend; Anzu and Honda too.

Just as they were dropping off their load of bricks into the next carriage, Yugi heard a loud horn bellow across the fields and turned to see one of the guards sounding the copper instrument.

He lowered it and called out, "LINE UP! SEVEN ROWS!"

Yugi looked up at the taller boy with a confused face. It wasn't time to eat. He had no idea why they were having the slaves line up. Before he realized he was just standing there with a blank expression, Yugi felt a soldier prod him hard in the back with the end of his spear, pushing him forward. "Move," he muttered, and Yugi started jogging over to the other slaves who were forming lines. He and Jonouchi found Anzu in line and stood next to her. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you all day, you both ok?" she whispered.

They both nodded. "We're fine. How are your wounds from yesterday?" Jonouchi asked.

Anzu rubbed her side. "Better."

A guard came down their row and the three of them quickly looked at the ground as he passed. Yugi glanced around him to see all the other slaves doing the same.

"Anzu," he whispered. "What's going on? Do you know?"

She shook her head lightly. "No idea, but it can't be good."

Yugi gulped. He shifted uneasily on his feet, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. Guards watched them intensely, twisting their whips in their hands just waiting for someone to step out of line. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up. But he could only stare at the ground and listen for the voices of the soldiers. Suddenly, he heard a soldier shout:

"KNEEL, SLAVES! THE PHARAOH APPROACHES!"

_The Pharaoh?!_ Yugi thought to himself. _The Pharaoh himself is coming out of the palace?_

The boy instinctively got down on his hands and knees, pressing his forehead into the dirt. Anzu and Jonouchi did the same, as well as all the other slaves. He felt a guard standing behind him, ready to beat him should he move his head even an inch. Sweat dripped from his neck, dampening the ground beneath him; the air felt even heavier and stickier than usual, making it hard for Yugi to breathe. The boy had never seen the Pharaoh. Very few slaves ever had since he never came to the fields and had no reason to. He was told that slaves should never even gaze upon the Pharaoh should they be in his presence. But even still, Yugi's curiosity got the best of him and he raised his head ever so slightly to see the arrival of the king.

Four soldiers carried an elaborate royal litter, a gold throne enclosed in a box on two rods. It had tassels hanging off it, as well as flowing ribbons from the little tiers on the top. It was proceeded and preceded by six guards, all holding spears and had swords holstered at their hips. They wore cloths around their heads and thin black tunics that covered only what they needed to. The entourage stopped right before the first line of slaves with their faces to the ground; all the soldiers and guards as well as the four carrying the litter kneeled down on one knee, bowing their heads. As the four soldiers kneeled, the litter came very close to the ground. A soldier from the front of the entourage came around to the side of the litter and opened the door while kneeling; a slender foot came out of the carriage. It was followed by the glorious Pharaoh himself, dressed in white and gold, jewelry from head to toe, and a flowing purple cape behind him. He noticed the bronze skin color and toned body that made him seem so powerful. When Yugi tried to look up even higher to see his face, a soldier's spear came down and smacked him right on his neck, causing Yugi to smash his head into the ground. He grunted, feeling the burning pain and kept his eyes on the sandy dirt below him. He could only hear what was going on now.

A soldier spoke first: "His majesty the Pharaoh has come to take a personal slave with him to the palace. You will all be evaluated now. Should any of you move without permission, you will be killed on the spot. He will begin with the first row!"

Yugi quivered, unable to see anything including Anzu and Jonouchi. He heard several disappointed grunts from the front line, and he guessed the Pharaoh didn't like much of what he saw yet.

_Please, please, please…_ he begged silently. _Don't choose any of us…don't take away my friends…_

"Second row!"

Only footsteps across the sand and earth could be heard in the eerie silence, as well as the jingling of the Pharaoh's jewelry. No slave made a sound or movement. That is…until Yugi heard something like a rabid growl, a loud, bone cracking sound, and then a soldier's voice. "MISERABLE WENCH! YOU DARE TRY TO REBEL AGAINST YOUR MARVELOUS KING? YOU SHALL BURN IN THE FIERY RIVERS OF THE AFTERLIFE!" A pause. "You! Soldier! Take the body to the burning pit."

There was silence for a moment before Yugi heard someone dragging something heavy across the sand.

His eyes watered and his teeth clenched.

"Third row!"

That was Yugi, Anzu, and Jonouchi's row. _Oh God of Ra, please let him pass us by…_ Yugi pleaded.

Yugi heard footsteps come ever closer. A small welp told him the Pharaoh was at Anzu now. He waited in the silence for the few seconds which felt like hours. His heart was racing now, so fast he thought it was going to explode from his chest. He waited, so fearful he would hear the Pharaoh's voice tell them to take his friends away.

But then he saw the bronze feet wrapped in golden sandals before him. Yugi had no idea what would happen, so he braced himself, shutting his eyes tight. He felt the handle of a whip touch his chin and raise his head up, harshly. The boy did not dare open his eyes for fear of staring directly at the king and subsequently losing his head. But as soon as his head was raised, he heard the Pharaoh gasp and he held his head up for a long moment. Yugi could feel his cold stare examining his face, but he did not let a single sound escape his lips.

~…***…***…~

As Atem came down the third row, he noticed a boy with hair similar to his, and curiosity stuck his mind. He glanced over the other slaves next to him before raising the head of the small boy, letting out a small gasp at the sight of his face.

It was the one from his dream! Atem couldn't believe it. There really was something to that ridiculous recurring dream of his. He smirked. _Perhaps I should take him with me. He does have a rather attractive face. I could have some real fun with this one. _

~…***…***…~

"Leash this one and bring him to the palace," the Pharaoh ordered.

Yugi let out a small sob and felt the Pharaoh release his chin, dropping back down into the ground. He heard Anzu and Jonouchi gasp, but couldn't find the strength to look at them. Suddenly, a copper collar was placed around his neck and the boy was yanked up on his feet by a chain held by the guard who had been standing over him. He opened his eyes and immediately brought his gaze to the ground, frightened of looking at the Pharaoh who still had begun to move back to his litter. The guard behind him kicked him forward and Yugi marched, following the Pharaoh. He risked a glance back to see Anzu and Jonouchi watching him, eyes tearing up. Yugi tried to hold back his own tears as he was struck in the face by the guard.

"You're the Pharaoh's personal property now. You better start acting like it, slave-boy," he heard him mutter.

The Pharaoh returned to his litter and Yugi could finally keep his eyes at normal level. He was pushed into a place behind the litter and followed it along with the soldiers as it returned to the palace. He felt the many stares of his slave friends behind him, watching him go. He wondered if they were jealous or if they felt sorry for him. He had no idea what awaited him as the Pharaoh's personal slave.

~…***…***…~

End Chapter 3

GAH. THAT TOOK A WHILE.

Thanks for staying guys, I swear I just like to write a LOT so this is gonna be a long story.

Yugi: Writer…I'm scared…

Writer: Don't worry, everything is gonna be COUGHCOUGH fine COUGH COUGH

Yugi: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU WHATS GONNA HAPPEN

Writer: You're just gonna have to wait!

Honda: I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO BABY FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS CAN I COME OUT YET I SWEAR I WONT DO ANYTHING EVER AGAIN JUST MAKE IT STOP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Writer: Nope, just stay in there for now.

I need more time in the day to write x.x and I need my friends to stop wanting to hang out with me so I can actually write x.x

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Yugi's First Day


	4. Yugi's First Day

Two Hearts, One Puzzle

You guys know the drill.

Contains boyxboy. Don't like don't read. I warned ya.

Hoepfully this only took a few days to finish, so thanks for being patient! :D Though it's probably a shorter chapter cuz I'm gonna be SO lazy for the next few days x.x

Hope you guys like. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Yugi's First Day

~…***…***…~

The palace was enormous. Having only ever seen the outside of it, Yugi often imagined what the inside might look like. However, it was far more fantastic than he had ever imagined. Stone pillars separated the twenty foot ceiling from the floor, which was lined with a luxurious carpet of the finest threads. Meticulously woven tapestries lined the walls, depicting the history of the Pharaohs. Fountains and buffs decorated any empty space, and the calming sound of water echoed in the long corridors. There were hundreds of doors and hallways, so many that he briefly wondered how the Pharaoh remembered where to go. But then again he probably had servants who did that for him.

Yugi walked behind the Pharaoh, still attached to the copper chain which the king held in his hand. He tried his best to stare at the ground, following only the Pharaoh's feet to know where to go. But he couldn't help looking up at the man; he moved with so much grace and power. Yugi was honestly confused on his idea of the Pharaoh. He was the one person Yugi hated for what he and his friends were forced into under his orders. But then again, there was something about him that was different. He felt…connected…to this person. He didn't know why, but it irked him. He desperately wanted to see his face, but that would come with the worst of consequences.

Yugi noticed one of the tapestries hanging from the wall was missing, the one just before the one made of his current majesty. It looked like someone had torn it down. The empty space of wall was ominous and made Yugi uncomfortable. He wanted to know why it was missing, but he wouldn't dare speak out without permission.

Atem held the chain tightly in his grip, expecting resistance from the small boy who he had just plucked from the fields. But to his surprise, the boy followed without question. Perhaps he would actually make a good slave compared to the other incompetent ones. The Pharaoh smirked at the thought of the "games" he could now play with his personal slave.

Noticing that he was staring off into space, Atem tugged hard on the chain, pitching Yugi forward and almost choking him. "Hurry up. If you fall behind, I'll hang you from the wall until you suffocate. But then I'd have to go find another slave, and I'm not in the mood for that right now. So I'd really prefer it if you kept both feet in line."

The boy coughed a bit as he caught up with the Pharaoh. His head dropped back down and he obeyed, making sure to walk in step with him. Several soldiers were posted along the walls and they all bowed their heads as the Pharaoh passed. _How many servants did he have under him anyway? _Yugi wondered to himself.

The two entered Atem's dining hall, where a whole banquet awaited him; meat, fruit, roasted vegetables and nuts, assorted cheeses and wines. His ten cooks stood bowing beside the table, awaiting his orders should he request anything. The Pharaoh sat down at the head of the table, releasing Yugi's chain to cradle his head against the headrest with his arms.

"Grapes, boy."

Yugi hesitated a moment, not used to directly taking orders from the Pharaoh. He hurried around the table, picking up a bowl of green grapes and returning to the king's side. The boy kneeled and held up the bowl.

Atem only scowled. "You are my personal slave now, boy. You will feed me."

Yugi understood and placed the bowl on the table, taking the bunch from it. With great care, he hovered it over the Pharaoh's face without looking and Atem opened his mouth to receive the plump, juicy fruit. He wrapped his tongue around a single grape and plucked it with his teeth, chewing slowly and savoring the taste. This repeated until the bunch was nothing but a bare stem. The Pharaoh licked his lips, but was still hungry for more.

"That game hen. Bring it to me," Atem motioned towards a platter with a large bird roasted in seasoning. Yugi brought it and placed it in front of him, but was struck by Atem's hand when he reached for the knife to cut it.

Yugi restrained himself from meeting the Pharaoh's eyes, but he could feel their dark intensity as he spoke: "Slaves do not handle such things in my presence," his voiced laced with threat that made Yugi wince and retreat to standing behind his chair as the king ate. The boy swallowed. His mouth had been watering ever since he smelled the wonderful food coming down the corridor. He hadn't seen or smelt such food in his life. Like so many others, his family had been poor and could never afford to eat so lavishly even if they what little they earned for years. And to think he ate like that every day.

Lost in the amazement of the banquet, Yugi didn't notice his stomach growling like an angry lion. The Pharaoh sighed between bites of flesh from the hen. "I do suppose even slaves must eat to be able to follow my commands." He waved his hand and one of the cooks ran off to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a small loaf of bread and a clay cup of water, which he placed on the floor behind the Pharaoh's chair.

"Eat."

Happy to oblige, Yugi sat down, back to the chair and ate the bread. It tasted a little better than what he usually got back in the fields and it made him a little happier. The water was better too, but both were obviously still slave food. Nevertheless, he hadn't eaten all day, so any food tasted wonderful to him. He made sure to leave no crumbs on the floor.

~…***…***…~

Again being pulled by the copper chain attached to the collar around his neck, Yugi followed the Pharaoh as he retired to his chamber. A large door at the end of a hallway, it was secluded from the rest of the palace. Yet Yugi was sure servants would be on beck and call should he require anything. That included him.

The Pharaoh released the chain and stood in front of the door. "These are my chambers. You may only enter with my permission, understand? In the morning, when I wake, you will stand outside here and wait for me to ring the gong allowing you to enter. You will clothe me for the day and follow me wherever I go unless I say otherwise. Do you understand, boy?"

Yugi, still staring at the floor, nodded.

"Seeing as you are a new slave, I am unsure what your tiny, insignificant mind may be capable of. Therefore, you will always wear that collar and chain until I remove it myself," Atem explained. His voice suddenly lowered. "I did have one slave that rebelled against me in my own quarters several years ago. Would you like to know what happened to her, boy?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he was unsure whether to answer or not. The Pharaoh grabbed him by the chain and tugged his head up; Yugi quickly moved his eyes to a corner.

"You will answer when I speak to you, slave-boy!" he thundered.

"Y-y-yes, my king…" Yugi stuttered, his voice strained by the chain choking him.

The Pharaoh let go of the chain. "That's better. You should learn your place fast, slave, or you'll end up like that other one. Oh, yes, you wanted to know what happened to her right?" he gave an evil smirk that Yugi didn't have to see to know it was on his face. "She was sent to the burning pit. Alive. I could hear her screams all the way from my quarters. Quite relaxing actually to know she was no longer a threat to me. Although her actions made me even less trusting of any slaves. You're the first personal slave I've had since then, and the first male in fact. Hmph. You should feel honored serving your king as such."

The Pharaoh walked over to a small outline in the wall next to his own chamber door. He pushed on the wall to reveal a small door that one had to duck their head down to enter. "These are your quarters. I'll have other servants bring you food in the morning so that you are prepared to serve me for the day. You will be fed again at dinner like tonight. If you behave well, I may decide to plump up your meals a bit. However, that all depends on how well you serve me. Disobey, and I may take away all your meals for a few days. Oh, but of course you realize that is the least I can do to punish you. And I am a rather creative person in that department. Understand?"

"Yes, my king."

Atem came closer to the boy. "You will not speak unless spoken to. You will never touch anything unless it is given to you or if I order you to. You will never enter my chambers without hearing the gong. And above all," he leaned in close to say his next words, "never, ever betray me."

Yugi tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. "Yes, my king."

Atem made way for his chambers, retiring for the night. "Await my orders before this door at sunrise," he added before shutting the door behind him.

Hearing it close, Yugi quickly looked around for any soldiers before straightening his posture to normal, feeling the bones in his spine and neck pop. It felt good, but Yugi realized he was going to feel like that from now on. Rubbing the collar around his neck, he ducked down and entered his small room. It was but a few square feet of space with a cloth and pile of straw to sleep on. The ceiling was so low, he couldn't even stand up. Yugi shut the door behind him, leaving himself in complete darkness. Feeling for his blanket, the boy curled up as comfortably as he could and tried to sleep.

However, Yugi would not be getting much sleep that night. Soon after the Pharaoh had sent him away for the night, strange sounds could be heard through the walls. It seemed that the king had decided to dominate a female that night, and Yugi could hear her screams of pain and torment for hours. He tried to block it out, but his attempt was null. True, he was used to the screams of his fellow slaves, but rarely like this. Usually it was just a whipping or a back hand to the face. But this was true torture. It was the sound of agony. And it seemed to last forever. He could just make out her sobbing through the stone walls separating the rooms. Unconsciously, tears poured from Yugi's eyes and he tasted their saltiness as they dribbled to his lips. He couldn't tell that the cries from the Pharaoh's quarters had stopped for they were replaced by his own.

He wondered if he would be next.

~…***…***…~

End chapter 4

DEAR GOD I REALLY PROCRASTINATED ON THIS ONE

Although the next one might take even longer LOL

Yugi: I'M REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE WRITER

Writer: Deal with it Yugi, I'm sorry I honestly don't like doing this to you either but I HAVE THIS URGE TO WRITE

Jonouchi: Hey, uh, what's gonna happen to us?

Anzu: Yeah

Writer: Oh don't worry. I didn't forget you.

Honda: WHAT ABOUT ME

Writer: Oh. I may have forgotten about you.

Honda: DAMN IT

Writer: :D

So leave a review if you'd like and stay tuned for the next chapter :D


	5. For a Friend

Oh boy, here we go again.

You know the drill guys, I don't have to tell you every time, especially if you've kept up with me this far lol.

Boyxboy don't like don't read. RATED M FOR MATURE

Thanks for waiting and for the awesome reviews. They keep me motivated! :D

Here ya go. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: For a Friend

~…***…***…~

The sunlight woke Atem from his restful slumber, and he rose to stretch his arms above his head. Chains were still attached to his bed posts from the night before, scuffed and a bit bloody. It had been several days since the Pharaoh had wanted pleasure in such a manner, although he always had such female slaves on call. Even then, he would abide his rule of remaining clothed to their eyes, and so when he desired as such, the slave girl would be called in and chained to the bed, facing away from the Pharaoh as he took her as roughly as he pleased. She would then stay there until he had cleaned himself up and put on his evening clothes. Only then would he release her. It was a method Atem quite enjoyed. However, those slaves were the ones that needed replacing the most. While there were always new faces, the king never needed to see them to feel the ecstasy he desired.

As usual, he went to the window and sat on the sill, looking out over the fields where the slaves worked. His kingdom was truly a beautiful sight and would only grow more so as the pyramids were completed. He gazed out to the largest completed monument; his family tomb. Buried there were his ancestors along with their vast wealth of treasure. It was heavily guarded all day and night to protect it from tomb robbers like the one that tried to steal the millennium puzzle. It, along with the rod and ring, had been stored in his family's tomb along with the gold and silver treasure. However, it was said the robber only stole the three items, escaping with two. He didn't try to take any of the treasure, and no one was sure why. The pyramid stood watch over the rest of the land, silent and mysterious as always.

Atem just remembered he had a personal slave now instead of those wretched females to serve him. He reached over to grab a mallet and used it to ring the gong next to him.

~…***…***…~

Yugi had been standing outside the huge door since dawn. He didn't want to be late, especially on his first full day. But since there was no window in his tiny little room, he had no idea when daylight came. So he constantly peeked out his door to see if the sun had risen, flooding the corridors with sunlight. Even before dawn, a girl about his age dressed in rags like him knocked on his door, bringing him bread and water for breakfast. He ate hungrily, knowing he wouldn't get anything else to eat until night. After finishing his meal, the girl took the plate and cup away. He had many questions to ask, but apparently she wasn't allowed to speak to him. Yugi didn't want to get her in trouble, so he kept his mouth shut.

Then, just as he had been ordered, at the first sight of light he left his room and stood waiting outside the door. Occasionally, several soldiers would pass through the halls in formation, brandishing their weapons as they patrolled the palace. They gave but a passing glance at the boy before continuing on their way.

_I suppose that's one good thing about this whole ordeal,_ Yugi thought. _The guards here don't even seem concerned with me._

Several hours passed and Yugi's feet got tired. He wanted to sit on the floor, but he didn't dare disobey the Pharaoh. Luckily, he soon heard the gong from inside his chambers and pushed open the door, stepping into the Pharaoh's private quarters for the first time.

It was a lavish room, even more so than the rest of the palace. Gold furniture littered the space, with copper mirrors hung on every wall. There were some flowering plants in the corner, giving off a wonderful smell. The floor was made of gorgeous stone and felt cool on Yugi's feet. An enormous bed with a hanging cotton curtain lay against one wall, and Yugi couldn't help but notice the chains attached to the posts, reminding him of the events of last night. A shiver ran down his spine but he tried his best to ignore it.

And there, sitting in the window, was the Pharaoh. He wore nothing but a white cloth covering his lower extremities, and Yugi's eyes wandered up to his bare chest. Realizing what he was doing, the boy quickly looked away and kneeled on the floor before him. Atem noticed him by the sound of his chain dragging across the floor and got down from the window.

"Good. You listen well, slave-boy," he acknowledged him. He motioned toward a wardrobe standing by the bed. "In there, you will find my daily clothes. Fetch them and dress me."

Yugi hurried over to the wardrobe and pulled out the tunic and cape, as well as the many pieces of jewelry. He returned to the Pharaoh and clothed him, carefully placing his jewelry on his arms and legs. Feeling the toned body, the soft skin of the Pharaoh made Yugi's own skin crawl with a feeling he never experienced. It was like touching a god, yet no different in truth than his own body. The boy's heart raced every time his fingers brushed across him. He made sure to avoid his gaze as he tied the eye piece around his head under his hair. When he was finished, Yugi kneeled on the ground and let the Pharaoh look at himself.

"Well, you're faster than those other two combined. Efficient _and_ obedient. You're turning out to be a good choice, boy."

He turned to the door and glanced over his shoulder. "As long as you keep up, I'll have no need to hold that chain; at least until you do something… _displeasing._ Come then, slave. I'm hungry," he ordered and Yugi quickly jumped up and came to the king's side as they left the quarters and headed to the dining hall.

~…***…***…~

Another glorious banquet awaited Atem, this time for breakfast with hardboiled eggs, slabs of pork and beef, grains, fruit, freshly squeezed juices, and much more. The Pharaoh sat and ate while Yugi and the cooks watched on. Yugi felt a twinge of envy but dismissed it from his mind. Such thoughts would get him killed.

"Bring me a coconut, slave-boy," he commanded, and Yugi brought him a large, brown coconut with the top cut off, revealing the juice inside. He held it carefully to the Pharaoh's lips as he drank the milky liquid. It was difficult keeping his eyes away from the king's face yet making sure he didn't cause him to choke. But Yugi had the patience and skill to do so, having to deal with the guards' tactics of causing him to mess up during work. A rivet of milk dripped down the side of the Pharaoh's mouth, and Yugi picked up a napkin to dab it with. It was so strange being so close to a man with such power. But again, he felt that connection; he felt like he knew the Pharaoh from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Atem noticed the boy was taking longer than needed to clean his face. With a hard shove, he pushed him away. "That's enough." The slave lowered his head and returned to standing behind him, watching as he finished his meal.

~…***…***…~

After breakfast, Yugi accompanied the Pharaoh as he went about his day. He brought him snacks, books in the form of scrolls, and anything else he required that he thought the slave boy would be able to handle. Mostly the king lounged around with Yugi's chain nearby. He would tug on it when he needed something and Yugi would run off to fetch it. At one point, the Pharaoh wanted to put his feet up as he was reading. But he found his usual footstool was being repaired. So instead, he ordered Yugi to get on his hands and knees and act as his foot rest. Luckily, Yugi's back had become very strong from working out in the fields, so it wasn't too much of a burden. Though he was pretty sure the king kicked him a few times on purpose.

Atem enjoyed the usefulness of his new slave, as well as the fact that he was shorter than him. Although he was the Pharaoh, Atem was shorter than most. But even when the slave boy stood, he could still look down on him. It made him feel even more empowered. Even now, he looked down at the boy under his feet and grinned. He couldn't have picked a better slave. Atem was hesitant at first to choose a male, but he wanted something fresh and new, and this boy was just what he wanted.

~…***…***…~

Three days passed. Every day until now was relatively the same. He waited for the Pharaoh to wake and followed him around doing whatever he was ordered to. Luckily, Yugi hadn't screwed any of his tasks up and thus hadn't been punished. Constantly in the Pharaoh's presence, he had so much less room to slack than in the fields. The guards could not kill any slaves unless they were in the presence of the Pharaoh, but the king could do whatever he wanted. At any moment, if he decided he no longer required Yugi's services, he could kill him on the spot. It was a thought that plagued the boy's mind day and night, but at the same time kept him on his toes so as to keep the Pharaoh pleased.

Yugi was in the Pharaoh's chambers, dressing him. He still wasn't used to being so close to the powerful man. Usually, the king was silent as the slave-boy dressed him, so Yugi was startled when he suddenly spoke.

"There is a meeting of the high council this morning. You will accompany me," he stated plainly. Remembering what day it was, a smile that Yugi couldn't see spread across his face. "I believe you might enjoy it, slave."

"Yes, my king."

When Atem had been fully clothed, they both left his chambers to find a squad of guards kneeling outside his door.

"Your majesty, we have come to escort you to your meeting," the closest one spoke.

Yugi was a bit confused. He never had guards escort him anywhere, so he wondered why they escorted him to meetings. Despite his curiosity, he kept silent.

The group walked in formation with the Pharaoh and Yugi in the center, surrounded by four guards. They brandished their spears, ready to attack anything that should try to harm the Pharaoh. As they approached the room, two more guards opened the doors for them, letting the Pharaoh pass. But they stopped Yugi in his tracks, grabbing him by the chain. He recoiled and fell to his knees, coughing, causing the king to pivot.

"What are you doing, fools? I never gave the order for you to stop him. Release my personal slave at once!" he thundered at the guards who immediately let go of Yugi's chain retreated away. The Pharaoh scoffed and looked down at the boy who was still on the ground, avoiding his gaze. "Get up. I already told you that you're going to accompany me during the meeting."

The boy stood and followed the king into the throne room: it was a magnificently open room with gorgeous black obsidian flooring and steps leading up to a golden throne. It was decorated with many tiny details and jewels that made it sparkle.

The Pharaoh gestured to a corner of the room, away from the throne but still in sight of it. "You will stand there during the whole meeting, and you will be silent. I will call upon you should I need anything. But other than that, do not move, do not speak, do not even breathe loudly."

"Yes, my king."

Yugi did as he was told. He could see the Pharaoh's arm from where he stood, so that if he called him he would know even without seeing his face. The doors opened from both sides and many palace guards entered, taking posts along the walls and near the throne, there to protect the Pharaoh should anything go wrong, he figured. He then watched as groups of people filed into the room, heads down, and kneeled before the throne. There were men dressed in robes of brilliant colors, men in nobleman's clothes, men in armor, and men dressed like the guards who had constantly watched him and his friends as they worked to death building the monuments to the Pharaoh's greatness. He recognized a few of them, including one of the ones that Honda got into a fight with and took him away. A chill ran up his spine when he saw them. It gave him a really bad feeling.

The meeting began and Yugi watched in awe at the way things were officially handled; problems in the economic state of the kingdom were addressed and the Pharaoh gave orders on how to fix them. The sorcerers gave reports on the sacrifices being offered to the gods. The men in armor devised battle strategies for the event that the kingdom would come under attack. He was surprised. Yugi always thought the Pharaoh just lounged about in the palace all day sipping wine and licking his fingers clean after each huge meal. Well, that part was true. But he did actually act the part of Pharaoh. He had a huge job to do, even if he had his servants acting under him in his place. The boy knew it before, but now it was only confirmed: the Pharaoh was the most powerful man in the land of Egypt. And Yugi was by his side every day.

It was several hours of speaking, and Yugi's legs began to wobble. He couldn't sit or even bend his legs to keep the blood flowing because of the Pharaoh's order. Finally, however, the last group of men came forward. It was the guards who oversaw the slaves working down below in the fields. Yugi flinched as the largest man who took Honda away stepped forward.

Atem smirked as the head slave-keeper stepped forward to speak. A low chuckle arose from his throat.

"Your majesty, I assume you remember what today is," the man spoke through his mask. "It has been five days, my Pharaoh. And if I remember your orders, as I always do, today is the day of punishment."

Yugi clenched his fists. _Punishment? _Yugi thought to himself. _What could he be talking about?_

The Pharaoh's smirk became an evil smile. "But of course." He motioned to the other slave-keepers behind him. "Bring him in."

Two guards exited the throne room and returned moments later with a male slave, so thin his skeleton was almost protruding through his skin. He was chained and held restrained by the two guards as they dragged his nearly limp body across the floor and forced him to kneel before the Pharaoh's throne. His head hung so low, Yugi couldn't see the man's face. But when the guard yanked it up by his hair, he almost gasped under his breath.

_Honda!_

His eyes were dull and lifeless, so unlike his usual feisty self. It was like all the hope had gone from his mind.

Atem's smirk became an evil smile. "So this is the worthless slave that thought he could fight his way out of servitude to my glory. I see five days in the chamber of silence has finally broken you. You'll make a fine example to your 'friends' of what will come should _they_ defy me."

Yugi could barely restrict himself, the anger welling up in him trying to burst its way out.

_How can he do that to Honda?! He's barely alive… why… why can't I do anything?!_ Yugi screamed at himself but kept his composure as calm as possible.

The head slave-keeper motioned to the man being held up by his hair. "Well then, your majesty? Shall I continue with the spectacle?"

Atem nodded, his voice almost ecstatic. "The meeting has come to a close. I will accompany you to the balcony, at which time you may _slaughter_ him in front of all the other slaves."

Atem rose from his throne and began to move toward Honda, who did nothing to resist his fate. The Pharaoh loved nothing more than seeing the horror-struck faces of his subjects. And what better way was there than to kill one of their comrades right before their eyes? The thought sent a ripple of anticipation through his body.

But then something completely unexpected happened. He heard the sound of chains dragging across the floor and before he realized what had happened, Atem saw his slave-boy standing between him and the one to be killed, arms extended protectively. To his surprise, the boy looked directly at his eyes, meeting them with an intense gaze.

"Please! I beg of you, my king, don't kill him! He's my friend! If someone must take punishment, then let it be me! I will take on all of his wounds, fatal or not. But please let him go!" he cried out, his voice trying to be strong, but quaking with fear.

The guards stationed around the throne room had moved toward him, spears brandished and ready to impale him. But the Pharaoh raised a hand and stopped them in their tracks.

Honda recognized Yugi's voice, and somehow found the strength to look up at the small boy protecting him.

"Y-….Y-…Yu-….gi…" he stuttered, having no energy to speak.

Atem strode up to him and backhanded Yugi so hard that he went flying across the floor. He let out a yelp of pain but was silenced by the Pharaoh grabbing his chain and hoisting him up off the ground, almost hanging him.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he roared. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I SHOULD STRANGLE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Yugi gagged, trying to breath but couldn't. His vision went blurry, and his arms started going limp. Just as he was on the verge of slipping into darkness, the Pharaoh threw him and he tumbled across the floor, hacking, gasping for air and clutching his throat. Atem loomed over him and smashed a foot down on the side of his head, compressing it into the floor.

"So you think you can dash into my meetings and stand in my way? You think you can speak your mind so plainly to me? You insignificant speck, you're nothing but dirt beneath my feet! I shouldn't even give your worthless life a second thought," he declared. But he looked back over at the man who caused his personal slave to act such a way, then back to the boy under him. He pressed his foot down harder, receiving a whimper from Yugi. "…however."

Atem looked down on the slave-keepers still holding the man. "Take him back to the fields and feed him. Make sure he gains his strength back."

The head keeper almost hesitated, confused by his order. But he simply grunted unhappily and complied, taking Honda out of the throne room. Atem waved his hand and the rest of the council filed out, leaving the room empty but for the Pharaoh, his guards, and Yugi.

The Pharaoh leaned down, his foot still firmly pressed against the side of the boy's head. He whispered into Yugi's ear with a poisonous voice.

"I'll take you up on your offer, boy. You will take your friend's punishment as well as your own for your…outburst. When I'm through with you, you will know your place so well that you will kill your own friends if I ordered it. And who knows: maybe I will."

~…***…***…~

Yugi whimpered as he lay on the Pharaoh's bed, chained by his arms and legs to the posts. They were still bloody from the last female Atem had taken, and they were already chafing his wrists and ankles. He was facing the wall, unable to see anything. He could only hear the Pharaoh removing his jewelry and clothing, such an unsettling sound amidst the silence in the room. He could feel his heart pounding in his head and found it hard to breathe while crying so softly.

The sudden creaking of the bed startled him and he felt the Pharaoh behind him as he grabbed Yugi's tunic and tore it off in one swoop, leaving him completely exposed to the king. He choked back a shriek as Atem roughly grabbed his neck and hip, again bringing his lips close enough to Yugi's ear to whisper.

"A virgin, huh? Heh…I can tell. _All the better_."

Yugi screamed in pain as he felt the Pharaoh's massive cock enter him without any kind of preparation. Tears poured from his eyes onto the sheets and he bit his lip so hard it cut the skin. The Pharaoh wasted no time and started an incredibly fast pace, thrusting hard and causing Yugi to cry out each time. He tugged on the boy's hair and dug his nails into his abdomen, drawing blood and making Yugi hiss. He didn't stop when he felt his cock covered with the boy's blood, and in fact only quickened his pace. Yugi could only alternate between sobbing and wailing, completely helpless against the king. He kept biting his lip, tasting the blood in his mouth. He prayed to Ra that he would go unconscious, that it would all be over soon. But the gods didn't favor him that day. The torture lasted for hours, and Atem laughed cruelly the entire time. It wasn't long before he lost his voice and became even unable to scream.

When Atem had finally had enough, he released the boy and left him. Yugi was barely conscious and barely acknowledged that the Pharaoh had stopped. Atem went into the bathroom and cleaned himself off; the water turned red with blood. He then dressed himself and went to the door, speaking a single sentence before leaving.

"Don't think I'm done with you, boy."

With that, he left Yugi chained to the bed and in horrid pain as he went about his day in the palace. The boy couldn't move, and so he was left alone in pain and suffering for half the day. A constant, low sobbing could be heard, the only sound he could make at that point. A part of him begged for him to die there, to bleed to death and to never hear the Pharaoh's voice again. But his wish was not granted as Atem returned after dinner, upon which he took Yugi again and again, ramming his cock into the slave-boy as roughly as possible. The torment didn't end for Yugi's body; he wanted to throw up, but there was nothing in his stomach. Each pitiful sound he made caused the Pharaoh to smile, and he gladly made it even worse with his verbal abuse.

"You asked for this punishment, boy. Are you enjoying it? Having your purity taken by the Pharaoh? "

Even if Yugi wanted to answer, he couldn't. By now most of the feeling in his body was gone, and he could barely hear the king's voice.

Finally, Atem decided the boy had been punished enough. Somehow, he was still alive even after losing so much blood.

_Hmph. Kid's tough. I guess I still have use for him then. Maybe if I keep his friends out of the palace, he will learn to be more obedient_ the Pharaoh thought to himself.

He released the chains from Yugi's wrists and ankles and the boy fell limp onto the bed. "Get up," he ordered. But Yugi couldn't move. _Tsk_, Atem scoffed. He called in his guards who carried him out of the room and placed him down in his little closet. A few female slaves came and changed the sheets, taking the blood-stained ones to be washed. He then sent them away and dressed down to his nightwear, curling up in the clean sheets and falling into a calming sleep.

~…***…***…~

Yugi choked back cries and tears so as not to wake the Pharaoh sleeping in the room next to him. He lay on his 'bed' of straw shivering and twitching as feeling came back into his body.

_Oh, Ra, _he pleaded, _why must this happen to me…I miss my friends…I miss the fields…I want to go back…I wish I could just crawl into a hole and die…but I won't give up…I made a promise. I will stay alive. Despite everything I…I can't ignore that feeling I had before. There's something about the Pharaoh I can't explain, and I won't die until I figure it out…no matter…how painful it will be…and I _must _protect my friends…_

His fingers clawed at the stone floor, imagining the soft dirt of the slave hut. He tried to dig into it where his treasure was left buried. He missed his little treasure. It always brought him comfort when he was sad. But now it was gone, and he would probably never see it again.

"Father…mother…" the boy hoarsely muttered.

He cried silently in the dark as he tried to go to sleep, the thought of his old life filling his dreams.

~…***…***…~

End Chapter 5

I PULLED AN ALL NIGHTER FOR THIS and by all-nighter I mean I stayed up til midnight writing. That's late for me people.

Honda: FINALLY YOU SAVED ME THANK YOU WRITER

Writer: If only you knew…

Honda: Knew what? Wait…what happened to Yugi?!

Writer: -cries in a corner-I hate myself…

So yeah. Hope you guys liked it. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. You can check my progress on my profile, I update it when I get some progress done and I do that pretty often.

Leave a review if you'd like! They keep me motivated! :D

Stay tuned for the next chapter! (because of my one track mind, I'm gonna keep the titles a secret from now on ;)

Now I'm gonna go get some f#$%ing sleep.


	6. Beckoning Truth

Me trying to write this chapter: KANFEHWGIVNWEKBENV;JDVNJVNRKVNKV WHAT ARE WORDS

Actually that's me trying to write anything.

SO HEY GUYS. Yup, this is chapter six. Needed a LONG break after that all-nighter apparently. Ugh. But I came through!

You know the drill, boyxboy, don't like don't read, rated m for mature, yadayadayada

Leave a review if you'd like! Love reading you guys' comments and opinions on things :D You guys are awesome, just so you know, but I'm sure you knew that already.

Hope you enjoy, here ya go.

Chapter 6:

~…***…***…~

…Aibou…

_...Aibou…_

…_**AIBOU!**_

Atem woke, startled by the realistic voice calling him. It was the same dream again, where the boy servant fell from the sky into his body. The voice had gotten louder than before and was almost screaming in his head. It was harsh, as if it was in pain. Just like the boy's voice from the night's event.

The Pharaoh was covered in cold sweat, and he went to the window to calm himself. _This isn't just a dream anymore _he thought to himself._ It has to mean something. But what could I have in connection with that slave boy? He's nothing; a peasant! And I am the almighty king who crushes him beneath my feet._

…_but…_

_Maybe there really is something to this dream, this…premonition, perhaps?_ The Pharaoh nodded to himself. _Yes, I will see Seth today and demand his wisdom on the subject._

Unable to go back to sleep, Atem stayed by the window until the sun rose. It was the first time in a long time he had seen the god of Ra's first brilliant light. It gave him a strange feeling…that something was about to change.

He dismissed the thought and rang the gong for the slave boy to enter his chambers. Nearly a minute passed before he heard the door creak open, and he turned to see the boy: Yugi's face was dark and he dragged himself along as he came closer into the room. He had no spirit and he simply looked heavy, like a sack of flesh without a soul; a corpse. His eyes were colorless and never left the floor as he shuffled over to the wardrobe to retrieve the Pharaoh's clothes. His hands shook as he dressed him, and it was obvious he was still in great pain from the previous night. The king looked down on the boy, his thoughts clouded with the dream, and felt a twinge of pity for him.

Unconsciously, he shook his head. _What the hell…a Pharaoh feeling sorrow for a slave? It's unheard of! He deserved his punishment…he deserved it…_

Yugi was startled by Atem's sudden movement, and he flinched, dropping low to the ground in response. When he realized he was not going to be attacked, he cautiously returned to his work, placing the final pieces of jewelry on Atem's body before stepping back, farther than usual, and kneeling.

Atem checked himself in his mirror before turning to the boy whose entire head was facing the ground.

"I am going to meet personally with my head sorcerer today. I will not require your presence during this meeting. Instead, you are going to spend the day in the kitchen helping the other servants to prepare my meals," he ordered. "Understand?"

Yugi slowly bowed his head even further until it nearly touched the floor. As Atem left his chambers, Yugi followed solemnly. He brought the slave boy through the palace corridors until they reached the grand kitchen. It was full of stone ovens where the Pharaoh's meals were prepared. Meat and vegetables hung in netted bags from the ceiling, and the whole room smelled of spices. There were many slaves, male and female, waiting for his orders.

"I will not have breakfast this morning," he spoke to the cooks and servants. Then he motioned towards Yugi, who was at his side with his head falling forward. "This is my personal slave. He will be joining you for the day to learn to cook since I have no need for him today. Teach him well and keep him out of trouble," he ordered.

All the servants bowed their heads. "Yes, my king," they said in unison.

The Pharaoh left the kitchen with a hesitant glance back at his slave before disappearing into the hallway. Yugi didn't even seem to notice that he had left. A boy about his age than him with white, spiky hair came up to him first, and took his hand in his.

"Do you have a name?" he asked in a calming voice.

Yugi was silent.

The boy kneeled down to meet his face and Yugi gazed up at him with empty eyes.

"My name is Ryo. You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to."

Yugi hesitated before muttering, "Y-Y-Yugi…"

Ryo smiled and took him by the hand as he led him through the kitchen. The other servants went about their work, preparing for the Pharaoh's lunch. They didn't take much notice of Yugi; some gave concerned glances and others gave menacing glares. Yugi didn't notice though, since his eyes were glued to the floor.

Ryo noticed this and spoke up. "I'll teach you all you need to know, Yugi. If you have any questions, just ask. Ok?" he smiled warmly and it made Yugi feel a little better. The younger boy nodded.

"Ok, then. First of all, everyone who works in the kitchen has to wash their hands. We can't go getting the Pharaoh sick, now can we?" he motioned to a nearby fountain.

Yugi went over to it and kneeled down, dipping his hands into the cool water. It felt good on his skin. So cold and refreshing compared to the constant heat that flowed through the corridors of the palace. He noticed his own reflection in on the surface and for a moment couldn't help but stare. He was frightened of the expression he was making. But his whole body was still in terrible pain. He couldn't help it. His mind was so conflicted…how much longer could he survive in the service of the Pharaoh? But as long as he stayed, he had a chance to protect his friends if they ever got in trouble. He was willing to for them…

Even still, Yugi missed his only possession, his treasure. That tiny gold piece he had to leave in the slave quarters in the fields below was the only thing he had of his own. It gave him strength to be near it. But now that it was gone, he wasn't even having those dreams anymore. They stopped the first night he slept in the palace. Maybe the dreams meant nothing…maybe they weren't even related to the piece. The knowledge that he would never see it again nearly brought tears to his eyes. But he knew that even without his treasure…

He had to be strong.

"You ok, Yugi?"

Ryo's voice shook him from his stupor and he quickly finished rubbing his hands in the cold water. He turned to the white haired boy and smiled. "Yeah…thanks."

Ryo gestured for him to come up to a stone slab counter where a basket of vegetables lay. He explained how to cut the food and where to put it for the cooks to roast in the ovens. He gave a demonstration on a tomato, then handed Yugi his knife to let him try it. But his hands were still shaky and he accidentally cut his finger, yelping and bringing it to his lips to try to suck away the pain.

"Oh dear, I'll get a bandage," Ryo reassured him as he ran off to a corner of the kitchen, returning with a medicinal cloth. He wrapped it around Yugi's finger, just tight enough to keep it from slipping.

"Better?" he asked. Yugi felt such a comforting vibe from this boy. It made him glad to know that someone else was trying their best to be positive in their situation. "Yes…thank you."

The other boy looked at him with pity. "Something really awful happened to you…didn't it?" he asked. Yugi's face went pale and his head drooped. "I see." He came over and hugged the smaller boy, who was surprised by the warm contact that he hadn't felt in a long time. Yugi shuddered in Ryo's arms and the boy held him tighter. "It's ok, Yugi. Everything is going to be ok. I'm sure you've been through a lot, but you have to be strong. You can't lose hope, no matter what happens…even in the darkest times…even when you feel so alone…when you're in such pain you want to die…I know. I've been there before. But you have to hold on to the precious life you have, ok?"

Yugi held back tears as he pulled away from the white-haired boy. He smiled and received a similar smile from Ryo.

"Well then, enough sad talk. Let's finish this up," he suggested cheerfully.

Ryo washed the knife and threw away the tomato since Yugi's blood had gotten on it, then helped Yugi to finish cutting the rest of the vegetables. They threw them in a basket and helped the other cooks heat them in the oven. Ryo sneaked a piece of the roasted vegetables to Yugi, who accepted it gratefully. The wonderful smell filled the kitchen, and it reminded Yugi of his home so long ago.

~…***…***…~

Atem's cape fluttered behind him as he made his way to the grand temple of the priests. It was a building adjacent to the palace but separated by a walkway; statues of the gods were placed around it, standing as protectors. As he entered the temple, he saw many priests and sorcerers wandering about with scrolls and bowls full of strange things the Pharaoh didn't particularly want to know about. When they saw him enter, they all dropped to their knees and welcomed him with "Good day, my Pharaoh."

"Where is Seth?" he demanded. A young sorcerer stood and gestured toward a corridor. "He's in his study, my king."

Atem followed the corridor until he came to a large wooden door with many strange markings on it. He pushed it open to see Seth sitting at a desk with piles upon piles of scrolls and such scattered around him. He had his nose shoved in a scroll and was muttering something angrily when he looked up to see the Pharaoh standing at his door. He quickly bowed.

"My Pharaoh, what brings you here? Does something trouble you?"

"Something does." The king closed the door behind him. "I want your wisdom on a very tentative subject; I don't want anyone else knowing about this. Do you understand?"

"Of course, my Pharaoh. I will do whatever I can to help you."

The Pharaoh trusted Seth more than anyone else in his kingdom. Seth was a member of the high ranking noble classes, and thus had a more intimate relationship with Atem than any others. He never disobeyed and was always fruitful in his findings. They knew each other for a long time even before Atem had taken the throne as Pharaoh, so Seth had a little more leeway with him. They were almost…friends.

Atem took a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "I have been having a strange dream lately. I begins like I am sleeping, but soon I hear someone screaming from far away. The voice gets closer and closer until I open my eyes. That's when I saw…" he paused, unsure how to continue. "…the slave boy…falling from the sky."

Seth's eyes widened.

"He falls directly into my body, as if the both of us were spirits. Then everything goes white and I can hear a voice saying something I don't understand…_aibou…_"

Seth was writing furiously on a scroll, making sure to include every detail of the king's dream. "Are you sure it was the slave boy, my Pharaoh?"

Atem hissed. "Of course it was! I saw it with my own eyes; in fact, that's why I chose that boy out of all the others."

"Then…you had this dream before you knew of his existence?" Seth asked.

"Yes…many nights in a row before."

"I see…"

"What does it mean, Seth? I must know. You must tell me."

Seth pondered the information for a few minutes. Then he suddenly remembered.

"My Pharaoh, if you will, come with me. I believe we have something here that might help to decode your dream."

Atem agreed and followed the taller man out of his study and through several passageways until they came to an open area that let the sun's rays come down on the stone. There was a beautiful pattern carved into the stone beneath their feet, displaying the three gods; Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra. Seth kneeled before the carving and began muttering a magic chant that, when he was finished, caused the three gods to separate, creating a secret door and stairs leading down into the ground. They Pharaoh was not surprised by existence of such a place, but it sent a chill through his body and they entered the sacred grounds.

Seth grabbed a torch on the wall of the secret chamber and lit it with his magic, carrying it to light the way once the door above them sealed itself shut and left them in darkness. The light from the flames flickered on the walls, making their shadows dance with an eerie motion. At the bottom of the stairs, there was an empty room, cold and dark. But the walls were covered in engravings, pictures and words of many things illuminated by the torch. Seth held the flame up to a particular section of the wall.

"Look here, my Pharaoh."

Atem came up to Seth to see the wall in the light and gasped. Carvings of the seven millennium items adorned the wall in a row, each with a body of hieroglyphics beneath it. Above them were strange pictures describing actions and events that seemed to be connected to the items.

"This place is known as the Room of Truth," Seth explained. "These inscriptions and carvings depict the true secrets of the seven millennium items; their powers and weaknesses. At least, that's what we believe. The writing is ancient, even to us. It has proved difficult to translate, but what we know from it is this-"

"I can read it."

"My Pharaoh?"

"I can read these words plain as day, Seth," Atem stated, staring at the wall to read by the faint light.

"The millennium puzzle is endowed with the power of spirit; it is a connector of souls. Where one soul is weak, another completes it. The millennium puzzle connects these people together. But just as it completes people, so must it be completed itself. The puzzle represents the human being: made of many pieces and often scattered. Should the holder complete it, they will unlock its true power…the power…of…"

The rest of the paragraph had faded away and was illegible.

The Pharaoh stood staring at the prophecy for several seconds before reaching down to touch the puzzle hanging from his neck. He held it up to his face to see the hole where the final piece was meant to go. It made him feel empty inside, like the puzzle was a reflection of himself.

"Do you really think this prophecy has something to do with that slave boy?" Atem questioned the sorcerer.

Seth bowed. "It is the only explanation I can offer for your recurring dreams, my Pharaoh."

Atem gazed back up at the wall. "But he's just a peasant! Nothing but a tool…how could someone like him be connected to someone like me-"

The Pharaoh's heart throbbed in his chest and he dropped to the ground clutching it. He groaned in pain as the feeling pulsed through his body. Opening one eye, he saw the puzzle glowing in his other hand.

"What…who…"

_Aibou_

The word was stated so perfectly clear in his head. But it wasn't Seth's voice nor his own. It was however familiar…someone he knew, but he didn't truly know…

_Maybe there really is something about that boy… _Atem pondered. _Perhaps I shouldn't have treated him so harshly….no! What am I thinking? He stepped out of line…he deserved that! He…deserved…_

The very thought of the slave boy's punishment caused Atem's chest to throb in pain. He felt the same throbbing from the puzzle. There was no doubt now. That boy was involved.

As the pain disappeared, he rose and faced Seth.

"I have made my decision. I will observe the boy for a few days and consider what use he may truly be to me. If he poses a threat, I will kill him."

Seth was quick to respond. "But Pharaoh, if he is the one from prophecy-"

Atem glared at Seth, who cowered before the king's presence. "Do you want to defy me?"

Seth became quiet. There was no talk between them as they made their way out of the Room of Truth, back to the surface. "There will be no mentioning of what just occurred," Atem ordered, and Seth bowed before leaving to return to his work.

~…***…***…~

As Atem graced the halls of his palace, thoughts from his encounter with Seth raced across his mind. How could a slave boy be connected to a Pharaoh through something as ancient as the millennium puzzle? It didn't make sense. Besides, he didn't have the missing piece as far as he knew. But Atem couldn't ignore the dreams. There was no doubt that the slave boy was the same one from his dreams. But why this boy? Unable to find an answer, he made his way to the dining hall where his lunch buffet awaited him, along with the boy standing behind his chair. He seemed better than he was before he left him with his kitchen staff; he wasn't shaking anymore and his color had returned to his face. It was the first time he was actually intentionally checking on the condition of a slave. He felt something like relief when he saw the boy was feeling better. _Relief?_ He thought. _For what? Heh, don't fool yourself, Atem. You couldn't be feeling something for that boy now could you? For that slave?! Ridiculous._

_Or…is it?_

~…***…***…~

Yugi noticed Atem enter the dining hall. At first, the sight of him frightened Yugi. But he remembered Ryo's and his own words and quickly came around to pull out his chair for him. Atem sat and began to eat. However it wasn't long before he asked: "Which dish did you help prepare, boy?"

Tentatively, Yugi stated from behind his chair: "T-the vegetables, my king."

Atem reached for the plate of roasted greens and veggies, taking a large bite. Yugi braced himself, frightened it would not please him. His whole body shuddered at the thought of the punishment he would receive if it did not suit his standards.

"It's good. Well done, boy."

Yugi stood dumbfounded, blinking a few times before realizing he should respond. "T-Thank you, my king!"

Atem never gave compliments to his slaves. Yugi was the first to receive such things. This boy was causing him to make all kinds of changes to his routine. But wasn't that the reason he chose the boy in the first place? For a change of pace? The boy's voice was the happiest he had ever heard it and it made something pulse in the Pharaoh's body.

"Give him extra today."

Atem motioned for one of the cooks waiting by the table to bring Yugi food. The man hurried to the kitchen and returned with a plate of bread, fresh from the oven, an apple, and a glass of freshly squeezed juice. Yugi eyes brightened when he saw the food and he ate it gratefully. He had never been fed during lunch since he came to the palace. It felt wonderful to have a full belly. He smiled softly at the warm feeling in his stomach. Atem noticed this and smirked.

"Don't get used to it, boy," he warned.

The next few days would determine whether or not the boy would live. Maybe the boy was never meant to be a slave. But then…what fate had brought him there? He wanted to know more about the boy.

In those thoughts, the Pharaoh unconsciously spoke to him. "What is your name, boy?"

Yugi swallowed the bread in his mouth before hesitantly answering. "It's…Yugi, my…king."

Unsure how to process the knowledge, Atem continued his lunch without another word. He didn't know any of the other slaves names, but they didn't matter to him. His personal servant, the one who supposedly was connected to him through the millennium puzzle: well, he would have to know his name eventually. That boy could turn his entire life upside down…

The next few days would be interesting, indeed.

~…***…***…~

END CHAPTER 6

THANK FUCKING GOD I GOT THAT DONE

I stayed up til 1 this morning. Tried not to make it seemed rushed though. Gah.

No quirky comments here this time…might add later…right now I need sleep…ugh…gnight.

Check my profile for updates on the next chapter!

Leave a review if you'd like, they keep me motiviated!


	7. Food For Thought

TWO HEARTS, ONE PUZZLE

Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I've been trying to outline the whole story so I know exactly what to write when the conditions for writing are perfect. Thanks for waiting you guys, you're all awesome

Disclaimers:

Obivously I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and you guys know about the other one if you've come this far.

Hope you guys like this chapter, and don't worry it gets good soon. I hope. I think. I don't know. You'll just have to find out. xD Don't hate me x.x

Chapter 7: Food for Thought

~…***…***…~

Yugi dragged his feet as he shuffled behind the Pharaoh who held him by his copper chain. It jingled in the empty hall, echoing off the stone walls. There was little color in his face which had begun to shrink, his jaw bone visible through the skin. The same was true of the rest of his already frail body: his bones were showing and his clothes were nearly falling off his frame. His eyes were drained of spark and barely moved as he was dragged along by Atem. What little energy he had he put into keeping up with the pace of the Pharaoh so that he was not yanked by the throat. But it was no surprise he was acting this way.

It had been more than a week since Yugi had last eaten.

His body was skinny enough from what little food he got as a slave. But from over a week of starvation, his body recoiled and sucked energy from every little ounce of flesh leaving him little more than a skeleton and a layer of skin. Yugi looked like a corpse and received pitiful glances from the other slaves, especially during Pharaoh's meal time. He simply stood behind him and watched as Atem stuffed his face, receiving only a cup of water a day to drink.

After a long session of thinking, Pharaoh Atem had decided to break Yugi by taking away one of the few privileges he had: food. By only giving him water to drink, he could keep the boy alive and yet cause him great suffering, perhaps so much that he would finally act in such a way that would cause the Pharaoh to dispose of him and forget this foolish prophecy. For some reason, he felt he couldn't just simply kill the boy. That would be too easy. He wanted a reason. He wanted him to lash out, to try and defy his king only to be struck down by the very man. A twisted sense of humor, Atem supposed. But then again, he was Pharaoh. No one could question him or his methods. At least, not without receiving appropriate punishment.

He brought the boy to the eastern side of the palace where a suspended bridge connected it to a large temple. Guards stood posted all along the bridge and kneeled as the Pharaoh passed. A few looked up at the boy behind him and snarled in disgust. Yugi didn't notice. He was too focused on following the Pharaoh and listening for his voice if he gave him a command.

Despite his predicament, Yugi had managed to stay strong. From the first day when only water was brought to his slave quarters, he guessed his punishment for his outburst was not nearly over. His suspicions were confirmed at dinner when he was given nothing to eat again and instead watched the Pharaoh garble down his lavish meal. His stomach grumbled angrily that night, and Yugi feared it was so loud that it would wake the Pharaoh. The cycle continued and Yugi's energy slowly crept away from him. His vision began to get blurry and his legs wobbled when he walked, having almost no muscle now to carry himself. But Yugi used every ounce of strength he managed to save in order to keep himself alive. Though it caused his body great pain just to even breathe, Yugi kept up his job as personal slave to the Pharaoh.

Atem pulled Yugi along as they entered the temple; a dark, constricted place lit with torches with many carvings on the walls. Yugi could hear guards carrying something large and heavy behind them, and it made inhuman sounds of stuggle as they walked. He couldn't turn his head to see, but he assumed he would know soon enough. As they continued through the temple, they ascended many spiral flights of stairs until they reached a large, open room where Yugi noticed Seth and the other priests standing before the furthest wall. A large altar had been carved out of stone and depicted visuals of the many Egyptian Gods holding torches that were lit and caused shadows to dance around the room. Their eyes were made from precious gems that sparkled in the flames' light, and stared down intently at the humans below them. At the base of the altar was a large basin with two large sub-pools connected to it. He had a good idea what they were for.

Seth acknowledged Atem as he entered with "My Pharaoh" and stood as he approached. Atem handed Yugi's chain to a nearby guard who tugged on it tightly, forcing Yugi into a kneeling position next to the altar. Gasping lightly for air as the guard pulled the chain up, Yugi's head was lifted high enough to watch the events inside the temple. Today was the day of ritual when the Pharaoh had to offer sacrifice to the gods in order to keep them happy and make the land prosperous. It was one of his few required duties as Pharaoh, although he only considered it for his own personal gain.

Atem raised his arms to the altar, reciting an ancient chant which Yugi couldn't understand. It must have been a privileged language for the pharaohs. Seth began chanting as well as the other sorcerers together with him, all in unison. When they finished, everyone but Atem kneeled in front of the altar. The Pharaoh then spoke in a very humble tone which sounded so odd to Yugi's ears.

"Great gods of Egypt! You have bestowed upon this land your immense power and blessings unto us. Through your power, we have been spared famine and plague, and we thank you greatly!"

The six guards who were kneeling behind him suddenly moved forward with his gesture, dragging something wrapped in cloth. It was huge and was trying to kick its way out of the wrap but the guards kept it held tight. They dropped it into the basin and removed the cloth to reveal a full grown bull, legs chained together as it thrashed about, its eyes struck with fear.

Atem drew a knife from his waist and held it up to the flames on the altar until the tip glowed red.

"To you, we offer sacrifice so that you may continue to bless us with your wonders of prosperity! In the name of the Pharaoh, I give you the elixir of life!"

With his last words, Atem sliced the neck of the bull; the burning blade searing as it cut right through the flesh. Blood gushed from the wound as the animal struggled to breathe. But it was to no avail as the basin filled with its blood and overflowed into the two smaller pools. The bull continued to fight, a screech erupting with blood from its mouth until it slowly sank down into its own juices. His eyes locked with Yugi's and sent a chill of pity through the slave boys mind just before the beast gave a final heave and lay still.

Atem raised his blood stained knife to the altar and spoke another ancient chant as Seth and the priests revealed golden chalices with which they dipped into the pools of blood and filled. They then hoisted them up to the altar and poured them down the throats of the carvings of Osiris and Obelisk. When they had finished and Atem's spiritual chant was over, the Pharaoh took his own cup and filled the mouth of Ra with the bull's blood.

All the while Yugi couldn't help but stare at the luscious red that flowed from the bull's neck. He could smell it, almost taste it on his tongue. The boy tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. Yugi was willing to eat anything at this point, and the tantalizing smell of animal blood panged at his stomach. Had he any more strength or any less self-control, he would have broken free from the guard's grip and dove straight into the basin lathering his tongue in the blood like a wild animal. But the boy had no choice but to remain kneeling and watch as the Pharaoh brought the chalice to his lips and drank the remaining drops of elixir in the cup, tasting the same offering given to the gods. As their vessel, their direct link to the people, he was nearly on equal terms with them. The very sight of him drinking made Yugi's stomach clench up. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out and drew his own blood. His little pink tongue quickly dashed it away and gave Yugi a tiny bit of comfort just from the taste. The thought crossed his mind to bite his whole tongue and end everything…it would be so easy. But then he remembered his promise to himself and his friends.

_Gods…give me strength…_

Atem smirked as the warm liquid ran down his throat, for in the corner of his eye he noticed the slave boy eyeing the carcass of the bull. He knew its smell would be so tempting and inviting. _It won't be long now…_he thought. _It's just a matter of time before he snaps. And I will be right there to deliver his punishment and end this prophecy nonsense once and for all. If that boy takes even one more step out of line, a painful death awaits him. _He licked his lips as he swallowed the rest of the blood.

Yugi sat in his quarters with his knees pulled in tight to his chest. It was the morning after the ritual and the sun had not yet risen, so Yugi was up waiting for the Pharaoh to wake up. By now he had forgotten what food tasted like and his body had become so thin that he almost couldn't stand up. But he tried very hard to stay awake, not letting the fatigue of starvation take hold of him. Obviously, the Pharaoh was still punishing him, but to what extent?

_I could have been killed for my act of defiance against him, yet I'm still alive _Yugi thought. _Am I just to suffer then? I suppose it's fitting, but why does he go to this trouble…why not just…_

The slave boy dashed away his dark thoughts. Burying his head in his knees, he drew in a short breath. _Come on, Yugi. You won't survive another day with stuff like that running through your head…_

A few moments passed before Yugi was startled by his door being opened and a familiar face popping in to greet him.

"Ryou!"

The white haired boy pressed a finger to Yugi's lips as he whispered "Shhh…they'll hear." Yugi blinked in confusion.

"You're not the one that usually brings me water…has the Pharaoh changed his mind?" he asked.

Ryou shook his head. "I can't stand seeing you like this, Yugi…" he touched Yugi's face with gentle fingers. "You can't go on like this for much longer. I want to help you."

Yugi noticed the other boy was holding a bowl of fruit under his arm, and he offered it to him. A concerned expression flowed across Yugi's face.

"Ryou…did you steal this?" he whispered. "Do you know what will happen to you if you're caught stealing?!"

Ryou shoved it closer towards Yugi. "Just eat it. Please. Don't worry about me."

Yugi hesitated, his stomach rumbling as he eyed the fresh food in front of him. He could eat it and the Pharaoh wouldn't know…

But instead he pushed it away.

"Take it back to the kitchen and quick, Ryou! Before you get caught…" Yugi begged him.

Ryou was taken aback. "Yugi, you need to eat! You're going to starve to death!" he whispered as angrily as he could.

Yugi shook his head. "If that is what my punishment shall be, then so be it. I will not defy the Pharaoh for my own gain, and I won't let you be punished because of me!"

Ryou was shocked. He couldn't believe how adamant this boy was. None of the other slaves would have been able to resist such an offer after suffering like he did, including himself, no matter what the cost to the one who stole from the Egyptian king. He was at a loss for words.

Seeing the sun peeking through the windows and fearing the Pharaoh's eminent awakening, Yugi jumped up and pushed Ryou out of his little cubby toward the kitchen down the hall. But as he stood, he felt his legs turn to jelly and his vision went completely white. His head blank and his body heavy as lead, the boy couldn't hold himself up. Reaching out, he clutched Ryou's tunic as he stumbled on the carpet.

"You need to go…now…nng…before they…" Yugi pitched forward and fell face first on the ground, his body finally giving out. The world went from white to black and Yugi let himself be taken by the darkness' embrace. He couldn't hear Ryou's voice trying to reach him or the trembling hand on his back trying to wake him; the boy was already too far gone.

Floating again. It had been a long time since Yugi felt the thrill of flying through the air. Not since he had been taken from the fields. His body felt so light, so free. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder and thrown away; forgotten.

_Am I dead?_

As if to answer his question, the white puffy clouds around him suddenly began flying past and the adrenaline of falling came over Yugi as he plummeted toward the ground. The wind whipped past his face and he tried to scream; but his voice was empty. As he fell, he soon noticed a familiar figure lying on the ground below him: the same one as in his dreams before. Except this time, he recognized him. It was a face Yugi had only seen once and yet was so etched into his memory: the face of the Pharaoh.

As he realized the man in his dreams had been the Pharaoh all along, Atem's eyes opened to greet Yugi's and he fell right through him, hearing the mysterious voice once again:

_Aibou_…

The boy jolted awake gasping for air, his eyes bulging having not realized the dream was over. But he quickly came to his senses when he realized he was lying on a small bed…

…with a strange man hovering over him.

The man was dressed in a long, white robe and a large turban covering his head. He was holding an ankh carved out of gold up to Yugi's forhead. _That's the same material my treasure was made of…_

The man's emotionless eyes blinked as he retracted the ankh and placed it around his neck. "I apologize for startling you, child."

Yugi sat up keeping his blanket covering his lap. He noticed his stomach was a bit larger than usual and could detect the taste of vegetable soup in his mouth. He smacked his lips and swallowed, realizing someone had fed him while he had been unconscious. But even with the tantalizing distraction, he turned his attention to the strange man still standing at the side of his bed who spoke in a mysterious way. His voice gave off a sense of ancient wisdom.

"Allow me to introduce myself, child. My name is Shadi."

"Oh…I'm-"

"Yugi Mutou," Shadi interrupted him. "I know much about you."

The man expected the look of surprise and confusion on the child's face. "I am a keeper of a millennium item," he explained as he touched the ankh hanging from his neck. "Two in fact, as I have been trusted with them by the Pharaoh. Just as I protect them, I also protect the tomb of the pharaohs where the mortal bodies of the many past pharaohs lie. I have protected them for many, many generations…"

Yugi cocked his head to the side. _But he doesn't look very old…and the current Pharaoh has been in power since I was little. How can that be?_

Unable to bring himself to ask, Yugi listened intently as the man continued. "I have been watching from the shadows for a long time, child. Watching many things; my Pharaoh, his servants, and especially you. May I ask you, child…do you believe you are an ordinary slave?"

Yugi was unsure how to answer. "What do you mean?"

"You've had a certain dream recently."

"How…how do you know about that?"

Shadi grasped his ankh. "This millennium item allows me to see into the minds of others and alter them as I wish. With this, I was able to let you dream once again…of the prophecy."

The boy's face grew more confused. "Millennium items? Prophecy?"

Shadi began to explain. "Child, in this world there are seven golden items with magical ancient powers. They can only be used by certain individuals who possess the ability. I am one of them, as is the Pharaoh."

Surprised, Yugi asked, "He has a millennium item?"

"That pyramid he wears from his neck; the millennium puzzle. It holds great unknown power that has been passed down from pharaoh to pharaoh like the other items. Since several years ago, its power has been dormant. However, recently the millennium puzzle has been reacting to something. I have sensed it calling, crying out. The other items have begun to do the same."

Yugi shifted on the bed, pulling his knees in close. "But what does any of this have to do with me?"

Shadi locked eyes with the boy and spoke in a very serious tone. "There is a prophecy that the true power of the Pharaoh will be unlocked and that a child will be the spark to a chain of events leading to history being rewritten. YOU are the child of prophecy, Yugi."

The slave boy sat dumbfounded at what he was hearing. Him? A rewriter of history? It couldn't be…

"But…I'm just a slave boy…a nobody…" Yugi muttered.

"Do you really believe that, child? Do you think your dream means nothing?"

Yugi cringed. He had been dreaming about the Pharaoh for years now without even realizing it. It couldn't be coincidence. Perhaps there was some meaning to it…

Seeing the boy had begun to accept himself, Shadi turned to leave. "You are the key to the Pharaoh, child. It is your destiny, your fate, to bring about a great change in the world. Your task is a heavy burden for someone as young as yourself, but I can tell you are strong."

Yugi hopped out of bed, feeling strength coming back into his legs, and chased after Shadi. "Where are you going? Please, I feel so lost…tell me what I am I supposed to do!" he pleaded.

Shadi shook his head. "I cannot stay. I must return to the royal tomb where I will continue to watch the world from afar. It is not usually my place to interfere as I have today with you. But fear not, child. Fate will allow you to understand my words one day, this I am sure of. You will find the answers you seek."

He hesitated at the doorway, glancing back at Yugi. "A storm is coming, child. You had best prepare yourself for it. Remember that things are not always as they seem."

And with that, the strange man disappeared.

Crushed by the weight of the information Shadi had just placed on him, Yugi dropped to his knees and let out a sigh. Apparently it was loud enough that a girl came running into the room from behind Yugi, who turned around to face her when he heard her footsteps. She wore a white skirted tunic and a crown-like headpiece on top of her long brown hair. Little black markings were under her eyes and she had a very happy expression on her face that immediately made Yugi feel a little fuzzy inside.

"You're finally awake! Oh, thank the gods!"

She ran over to him and helped him up. "I was really worried about you, I'm so sorry you had to go through that for so many days…and you were so thin to start with too."

In one hand, she had a bowl of soup. Probably the same soup Yugi tasted in his mouth earlier. She offered it to him, but Yugi hesitated.

The girl smiled warmly. "It's for you to eat. Pharaoh's orders. When you passed out in the hallway, another servant brought you here and told the Pharaoh about the situation. He came here himself and told us to feed you and help you get your strength back."

_That must've been Ryou who brought me… _"Wait…you said 'us'?"

As if on cue, a tall man stepped into the room from the same doorway the girl had entered in. He was dressed elegantly in a white robe with gold adornments and headpiece. His eyes were dark and serious, but kind.

"We're the Pharaoh's personal healers. I'm Mana, and he's my master, Mahad." Yugi greeted the man with a nod and Mahad did the same. "Master fed you earlier while you were asleep, using magic so you wouldn't choke. He and I were able to heal you enough to keep you on your feet, but you still need to eat in order to regain all your energy. The Pharaoh ordered us to feed you, so please. Eat."

With the reassurance of Mana, Yugi dove into the bowl of soup and began wolfing it down.

"Slow down, Yugi. You'll give yourself a stomach ache," Mahad nagged him.

Reluctantly, he ate slower and eventually filled his stomach. It was a wonderful feeling that he hadn't felt in years. When he was finished, Yugi gave his bowl to Mana.

"Thank you so much…"

Mana nodded, then sighed sadly. "We heard what happened to you, Yugi…after the events at the meeting…"

The boy winced. Mana got up and hugged him carefully. "And now you've survived this ordeal…you've been through so much Yugi…"

She released him with tears in her eyes. "But the Pharaoh ordered that as soon as you woke and were fed to go to the throne room…and return to his side."

Yugi clenched the chain still around his neck, remembering Shadi's words. _If I really am the one from the prophecy, then I have to believe in the Pharaoh. I will stay by him as his servant. It is my duty to do so, no matter what._

The slave boy nodded and thanked both Mana and Mahad for saving him. "Don't worry, I'll be ok," he said with a smile. Then he left the healing room and took off down the corridor toward the throne room where the Pharaoh was waiting.

So many thoughts ran through his head and his pace slowed, heart pounding in his chest. _There's probably more suffering on the way for me for one reason or another…but I'll survive it. Prophecy or not, I have a duty to my king. I am in no position to complain or to beg forgiveness. But I do not regret doing what I did to save Honda. I'd withstand it all over again if it meant he would live…_

…_Is this the power Shadi spoke of? The power of courage? Whatever the case, I will believe in Shadi's words. Does the Pharaoh know of the prophecy? He doesn't seem to. If he did, would he be trying to kill me this way? Or is that really what he's doing? I know so little…I can only hope and pray that I'll find a sign…_

Yugi approached the huge doors leading into the throne room. Two guards stood at the entrance and acknowledged him, gesturing for him to go in. With trembling fingers, he pressed his hands to the door.

_Courage…I must have courage for myself…and my Pharaoh._

His self-motivation stopped his trembling and he pushed the doors open, entering the throne room. He paced himself down the nearly pitch black obsidian floor towards the Pharaoh loafing in his throne. Yugi's copper chain clinked as it was dragged along the floor behind the boy as he walked, echoing off the walls. The king noticed the boy's presence and righted himself somewhat as he approached. Yugi remembered his place and kept his eyes on the floor, kneeling before the throne. Atem's foot bounced over his crossed legs and he clicked his tongue.

"So they've healed you, have they?" he asked with an irked tone.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. My absence was unacceptable, but I am now well enough to serve you. I will try harder, my Pharaoh, if your majesty would allow it," Yugi expressed himself to the king.

The Pharaoh scoffed. _Damn this slave_ he thought. _He never made an advance on my life even when he could have, even when he was in so much pain. In fact, he made no acts of defiance against me at all…even refusing the food from that other servant boy. Neither of them could have noticed me listening from the other side of my door, so it couldn't have been staged. For all I know he could have gone on like that until he died. Well, perhaps he didn't even have the strength to do so if he wanted to…no…no this slave boy…he's different from the others…it's going to be harder than I thought to break him. _

_Maybe he really is…_

Atem pinched his leg. _No! _he denied his own half thought. _This prophecy stuff is nonsense. Ridiculous! He isn't even aware of the possibility of what he could be. He probably thinks my starving him was part of his punishment for the outburst during that meeting. Then again, what if his real demeanor is that of a slave who would rise against me and cut me down where I stand? I won't allow such a thing. I will test him once more, even harsher this time than before. I swear to the gods I will make him cave to whatever darkness is in his heart._

A sly grin came over the Pharaoh's face.

_And that's when I'll snuff his tiny little life out._

THANK

THE

GODS

Guys, thank you SO MUCH for waiting this long. With the last three weeks of school, graduation, a convention, and two overseas trips coming up in the next month, SHIT GOT REAL BUSY. BUT I FINISHED IT

And don't worry, I got the outline for the next chapter all done, next five or six chapters actually so they should go fast when I get a few hours of "critical writing requirements" fulfilled at my house or elsewhere.

Atem: Damn peasant, making them wait so long for another chapter. *scoffs*

Yugi: Why do you do this to me writer *sobs*

Atem: Shut up, slave boy. Come along *grabs chain*

Yugi: Welp, looks like I gotta go. *dragged off somewhere*

Writer: Have fun with Atem's next challenge Yugi!

Yugi: T-T

Shadi: -watching all of this from the tomb like a creeper-

So thanks again guys, and don't worry! There's gonna be come cutesy stuff coming up soon. Don't think I forgot about it. Just developing some drama and suspense so it's not all MWAH MWAH HANKY PANKY xD Hopefully it will be to your liking. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll expect to have the next one up within a week. T-T

Leave a review if you'd like! They really, really, really keep me motivated to write and I love hearing what you guys think, good or bad. :D

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Familiar Faces

TWO HEARTS, ONE PUZZLE

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I'm sorry if it feels like the story is progressing really slowly, because it kinda is. Don't think I forget about this though even if I don't update fast T-T LIFE. UGH. STOP KEEPING ME FROM DOING THINGS.

Disclaimers: I. DO. NOT. OWN. YUGIOH. Why would anyone think I own it seriously.

Inspiration from two authors on ! Check the first chapter for their usernames. Too lazy to post them here.

Announcer voice: Rated M for mature themes and graphic content in later chapters. Contains BoyxBoy don't like don't read yadayadayadaokwhateveryouguysknowallaboutitalready letsjustgetthisfuckingshowontheroadshallwe

Chapter 8: Familiar Faces

~…***…***…~

Yugi's mind wandered as he dressed the Pharaoh, attaching his cape to his shoulders and letting it flow out behind him. His meeting with the strange man Shadi yesterday left the slave boy with many questions and doubts that clouded his mind. His hands worked slowly as his thoughts made him lethargic, and he trailed his fingertips along the fabric of the Pharaoh's clothing.

_How could I be part of some ancient prophecy…I never even saw the Pharaoh in person before all these weird events. We're totally different classes, he and I…and yet…_

A finger lingered on the Pharaoh's chest as his mind raced.

_And yet I'm told we're connected…_

Yugi immediately realized what he was doing and stepped away, kneeling as the Pharaoh turned around in front of his mirror, as if he didn't even notice the simple gesture. He found it hard to breathe all the same, knowing he would be punished for such an action. But Atem didn't seem to care as his own mind was drowned in his plans for today. The boy had to be broken. This prophecy nonsense was starting to get to him. Glancing over his physique, the Pharaoh saw the boy behind him in the mirror on one knee, eyes to the ground. His little innocent face made his blood boil.

_A worthless peasant! A slave! Nothing but filth beneath my feet! Not even close to the same plane as I, a great Pharaoh chosen by the gods. _He clutched the puzzle around his neck. _Why would the ancient and powerful millennium items choose him? Why would they send me his image in my dreams? It makes no sense…_ a stern scowl covered his face. _I WILL end him and all this foolishness. I don't need to be completed. I am the Pharaoh! I am all powerful and nothing shall stand between me and my absolute rule over all! _

He pivoted on one foot to stare down at the boy. "I am going to the fields and construction sites today. You will accompany me."

Yugi tensed.

"I want to personally check the progress my slaves have been doing in erecting my glorious monuments," Atem stated plainly as he grabbed Yugi's copper chain and headed for the door, tugging him along. But he stopped as he reached the door.

"There is one condition you must follow, boy."

Yugi quivered, dreading the words the Pharaoh would say next.

"You will not speak to any of the slaves, including your...friends. You will not acknowledge them in any way. If they speak to you, you will ignore them. If you choose to disobey me…" a dark smile playing its way across his face as he turned to face the boy staring down. "They will be killed on the spot."

The boy's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Atem felt the muscles in the slave boy's throat clench through the chain around his neck. His smile deepened as he whispered cruelly in Yugi's ear, taunting venom dripping from his voice.

"But you'll never see them again, so why bother?"

His words tortured Yugi by their painful truth. He bit his lip as he was dragged out of the Pharaoh's room and down the hall to the main corridor of the palace where the golden litter sat waiting along with several guards, all kneeling. Atem stepped into his litter, still holding Yugi's chain, and sat while the servants picked up the litter onto their backs, grunting as they did so. Two guards walked in front and two walked in back, protecting the Pharaoh. Yugi followed alongside the litter, held in place beside it by his chain that passed through the red curtain covering the door side, as the Pharaoh was carried out of the palace and into the daylight. The harsh sunlight made Yugi squint and bring a hand up to block his face from the burning rays. Peering through his fingers, Yugi could see out over the vast desert full of structures, monuments and statues of the Pharaoh and those before him, including the many pyramids dotting the landscape with their enormous, towering figures. Many were half finished, and filling the empty sandy space between them were thousands of slaves, toiling in the heat and humidity of the afternoon. They carried loads of sand, mud and water on their backs back and forth across miles of wasteland to the working sites. Guards stood watching, whips and blades in hand ready to strike down anyone who fell down on the job. The cruel ones sometimes did so without cause, just to see the slaves fall for their own enjoyment. Influenced by the power given to them by the Pharaoh, so many slaves had fallen to their sense of humor. Some looked up at the procession, noticing Yugi and some recognizing him. A few scowled while others gave looks of pity. But they continued on, most hunched over by the weight on their backs and the stiffness in their legs. Yugi cringed as they passed them, reminded of his own suffering working alongside them before as well as his friends who were out there somewhere, still being forced to build these monuments day in and day out. He felt guilty being chosen to serve the Pharaoh and saved from the working life of a lower class slave. Not that his new life was much better, but he still felt as if he had abandoned the people he knew and loved so much. The boy hung his head as they moved on.

_My friends…_

The very thought of Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu nearly brought tears to his eyes. Pharaoh's words still lingered around his head, tearing at his heart which so longed to speak with them again. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Yugi would never do anything to put his friends' lives in danger, even if that meant losing what was probably his last chance to talk to them forever. He always believed that even a slave's life was meaningful, and that they should never give up hope like many others had, refusing to work or eat and being beaten to death by the guards. Many drowned themselves in the Nile and others stole weapons from guards to impale on themselves. But Yugi wanted to survive. He had a purpose, a reason. His friends kept him going. As long as he was alive, Yugi would do everything in his power to protect them.

As the procession of the Pharaoh continued across the hot sand that burned the bottoms of Yugi's feet, more faces turned to notice. Every guard bowed their heads or kneeled to the Pharaoh, and most of the slaves did the same. The air was filled with the eerie yet familiar sound of shouting and whips cracking over the backs of those who refused to show respect to the king. Yugi tried not to flinch as they continued onward.

Peering through the thin material of the cloth separating the Pharaoh from his personal slave, Atem closely examined Yugi's reactions as they proceeded, noticing his apparent twitching at the familiar sounds of slave life.

_This might be easier than I thought…_

The group reached the base of a half-finished pyramid, set to be a new treasure trove for the Pharaoh's vast riches. At the moment, it looked like a mesa; flat on the top and only half the height it should be. Slaves worked all around it on scaffolding that wobbled and shook as they rushed across them. At the base, some were making the mud for the bricks and carrying finished ones to adhesive in place on the soon-to-be pyramid. Yugi watched as his own people were forced to mix the mud and sand together in huge pits with their feet and haul tens of bricks at a time up the treacherous steps to the top of the monument. Children and the elderly were no exception and were often picked on the most by the guards. Many were short of breath and all were sweating under the burning Egyptian sun, and Yugi noticed several fall and be whipped until they rose once more and continued on, usually without a word of retaliation.

"Halt."

The guards and litter stopped near the entrance to the tomb, and Yugi assisted Atem out of his golden box. The slave boy expected to be yanked along with the Pharaoh as per usual. But instead, the Pharaoh took his chain and attached it to the litter, which remained where it was. He was now locked to the box, unable to move more than three feet in any direction.

"Your presence is unnecessary inside. Stay here until I return," Atem ordered, to which Yugi slowly nodded, eyes fixed anywhere but the kind's face. But the Pharaoh wasn't finished, as Yugi quickly found out, and he moved toward him suddenly, placing his lips near the boy's ears as a terrible smile crept across his face. "And don't forget what I said earlier. That is, unless you _want_ your friends to die with _you_ to blame."

The last sentence made Yugi bite his lip, careful not to let the Pharaoh notice but enough to try and distract himself from the thought of what the king would do to his friends if he caught him talking to them. With a smirk, Atem turned letting his flowing cape trail behind him as two of the six guards who walked in front accompanied him. Yugi was left at the litter as the other guards took a break and wandered off, some going to talk to other guards at their posts. Without shade, the slave boy began to melt in the intense heat and was again reminded of his life before being chosen as the Pharaoh's personal slave. A hand came up to wipe his brow of sweat, but it didn't help since his hands and palms were sweaty too. His body ached remembering the manual labor, day after day in the sun, and for a moment was actually thankful to the Pharaoh for taking him away from that life. But he dismissed the feeling as he remembered that the Pharaoh was the one putting all the people through this ridiculous work creating monuments and temples in his own name. Yugi felt conflicted; from the moment the Pharaoh saw his face and was brought to serve him, Yugi wanted to go back to his friends and work in the fields and mud alongside them. But now, seeing the people, his people, worked to death, he didn't want to go back to that life, despite the mental and physical torment of working for the Pharaoh. His heart was torn in two, between what he believed was his own selfish wish and the friends he loved so much. Yugi sat down, the chain becoming taught just as his behind touched the sand, and he buried his head in his knees, strangely praying for the Pharaoh to return quickly so that they could return to the palace. With each passing second, he worried more and more his friends might-

"Is that Yugi? Hey, Yugi!"

_Oh Ra…please…no…_

Risking a glance, Yugi peered up from his knees to see Jonouchi running over to him, Anzu and Honda close behind. Yugi's heart fluttered and quickly sank as his entire body clamped up, almost shutting down. His mind begged him to shout out to them, to embrace them and shed tears of joy seeing that they were alright. But he knew he couldn't. As per Pharaoh's orders…

Yugi turned away.

Jonouchi reached him first, beaming and sweating from work and running, his face covered in mud and sand. Yugi would have seen this and the happiness in the older's eyes if he could have met his gaze, but he strayed his eyes away. The golden haired boy looked down at him sitting against the litter, half out of breath.

"Yugi! Oh…thank the gods you're alright! We were so worried about you!"

Yugi ignored him.

Anzu and Honda came running up behind him, also out of breath and with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Yugi!" Anzu exclaimed. "You're alive! Honda told us what you did for him back at the palace." She wrapped her arms around the boy. "You were so brave…standing up to the Pharaoh like that…you could have been killed! Honda was so worried, he thought you had been killed because of him…he was beating himself up over it…"

Yugi gave no response. His gaze affixed away from them, the boy showed no reaction to his friend's touch.

The girl noticed and pulled away a bit, still holding him. "Yugi…what's wrong?"

He held back painful tears.

Jonouchi grabbed him by the shoulders, hard. "Yugi! Talk to us!" He yanked the boy up, making the chain around his neck rattle. Jonouchi and Anzu noticed it.

"What the…" Anzu touched the copper links gently. "What's the meaning of this? It's like…he's the Pharaoh's pet now…Does he make you wear this, Yugi?"

Yugi couldn't answer. Tears began to well up in his eyes despite his own objection. Such kind friends he had, willing to risk their own punishment of leaving their work site to come see him. And yet he couldn't even thank them. He couldn't even greet them. His dear friends…the ones who kept him alive all this time…he had to pretend they didn't exist…

Honda came up and touched Yugi's face, trying to get him to look at him but to no avail as Yugi kept his line of vision far away from his friends. His usually gruff tone of voice was suddenly quiet.

"Yugi…what has he done to you…?"

The slave boy wanted to desperately to push them away and send them back to their work. It would be so much better for them if they just left…but they wouldn't. They didn't know…if only he could tell them… It was tearing him apart to act this way to them, but he had no choice…

And at that moment Yugi's whole body tensed up and his eyes filled with fear as out of the corner of his eye he saw the Pharaoh staring directly at him from the entryway of the uncompleted tomb. His mind screamed at him to push his friends aside and let them escape, but he knew that would only make the situation worse. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face as the Pharaoh moved toward him and the others who still hadn't noticed his presence. Yugi could hear their voices faintly, as if they were miles away, trying to get him to talk. But to the very end, Yugi obeyed his orders. His eyes closed and he tried to stop his tears as the footsteps of the Pharaoh grew ever louder in his ears.

_Did he see everything?_ _Will he kill them even though I didn't acknowledge them? Oh Gods…please…let my friends live…if not myself then please save them…_

Yugi turned these thoughts over and over in his mind as he waited for the crack of the whip on him or his friends. Or something even worse, coming from the Pharaoh. But when he heard nothing he peeked an eye open to see the Pharaoh standing in front of him, his face red with rage. It was as if a god's anger had overflowed into him. All sounds disappeared as he watched the Pharaoh backhand each of his friends who fell to the ground. He kicked them, brutally. He was sure there were cries of pain but he couldn't hear. Yugi's brain was screeching for him to help them, but his body wouldn't move. Not only because of the chain, but because if he did, he would be acknowledging them. As he turned away from the scene, he was sure he felt his heart become stone. Tears fell and evaporated on the burning sand.

But something managed to break through the barrier of sound that blocked Yugi's hearing. A simple phrase but an extremely reassuring one.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Suddenly, all was clear in Yugi's ears and he heard the frantic footsteps of his friends running away back to the fields. He let out a small sigh.

_Thank the gods…_

But Yugi had forgotten the Pharaoh was standing right beside him and he was suddenly grabbed by his tunic with one hand and lifted off his feet. His eyes met the Pharaoh's which were almost blood red and he had the most menacing scowl upon his face.

"Why…Why didn't you disobey me?!" He boomed, causing Yugi to wince, slightly confused. "Even like this, you would ignore your only friends just to save them?!"

He threw Yugi down, causing the chain to become undone from the litter and smacking him in the face as it detached. He rolled over onto his back, as he was breathing so hard he might inhale the sand. But Yugi yelped as the Pharaoh's foot was pressed harshly down on his ribcage, nearly to the point where he was sure it would crack. Atem grabbed him by the throat and dug his fingernails into the side of his neck, nearly drawing blood. The slave boy tried to cough but found his airway restricted, and he began to turn pale as the oxygen drained from his head.

"You worthless little runt…filthy, useless slave! I've had enough! You've angered me far too often, boy! You will learn your place and feel the hell of my wrath!"

He let go of Yugi and got off of him just before the boy was about to pass out. He lay on the hot sand, not even caring about the burning sensation he felt on his back, as his vision went cloudy and sounds were deafened. He could barely make out the Pharaoh yelling at his guards and pointing at his motionless body lying on the ground before feeling himself being lifted up harshly, hands shackled behind his back. Unable to walk on his own, he was half carried and half dragged across the sandy fields away from the Pharaoh. He used the last bit of his strength to look back and try to see his friends. But they were already long gone. He felt his body give out and he went limp, hearing the Pharaoh scream in anger in the distance before falling into empty darkness as he was dragged away, unsure if he would wake again.

End Chapter

JAPAN IS VERY DISTRACTING YOU GUYS XD

Sorry about the short chapter. Eventually getting through to the plot. Eventually.

Atem: THAT DAMN SLAVE HOW DARE HE DEFY ME LIKE THAT

Writer: Uh…Pharaoh he did as you ordered…

Atem: SILENCE. DO NOT QUESTION ME

Writer: *throws up hands* Ooooooookay then *whispers* Someone's having iiiiiiissues…*wink*

Yugi: WHAT DID I DO T-T oh wait I'm unconscious *falls over*

Soooooo there's a plot here somewhere…lost in Japan…

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Coming out soon!


	9. Realization

TWO HEARTS, ONE PUZZLE

I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't get this done before my trip to Europe. But it's here now! Don't worry, I didn't abandon this story at all :3

Aaaaand well here's another chapter. Horray! Jesus Christ why is it so hard to write x.x Why do I get distracted so easily x.x halp.

ANYWAY

Discalimers: I am not the proud owner of Yugioh or anything else of importance.

Inspired by two other works mentioned in previous chapters.

This story contains boyxboy aka yaoi don't like don't read does anyone ever even read these probably not so let's just get going shall we yes I think so

Chapter 9: Realization

~…***…***…~

Atem paced back and forth in his chambers, head clasped between his hands. His nails dug deep into his scalp, but the Pharaoh didn't even notice the pain as his head was full of thought, thousands buzzing by him a second. He couldn't understand himself even in his own mind, and it was driving him crazy.

"Damn that slave!"

He kicked over a chair and it went flying across the floor before smacking into the wall, leaving a dent. In the next instant, he pivoted and punched the wall, sending a bolt of shock through his arm that he disregarded. He hissed through his teeth, clenching them tightly along with his closed fist which was still in contact with the wall.

"Why do his actions torment me so…this boy…this damned slave…" he muttered angrily. "He follows orders so blindly when it only concerns himself, but as soon as one of those other slaves gets involved, suddenly he rebels! Then he refuses to break even after such torment…such pain…I put him through hell and yet he still doesn't make any attempt to disobey! It's as if he doesn't care about his own life!"

Atem bashed his forehead into the wall, the golden eye piece pressing deep into his skin. Something in the back of his mind said it would probably leave an imprint but the Pharaoh ignored the thought. "Not that it's worth anything anyway…the life of that…boy…"

The king slunk down to the floor, resting his head against the wall, his hands bracing himself upon it. Fists clenched and eyes shut tight, Atem trembled as he dug deeper into his own subconscious searching for the answers he so desired but couldn't seem to reach. "Why…why does he act this way…I don't understand it at all…"

Atem had never been so flustered, so angry at a slave before. They weren't worth his time. Usually if they did anything not to his liking, they were killed on the spot. Yet he had let this boy run circles around him. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to simply end him. But why…why couldn't he kill this slave? What was different about him? Was it because of the prophecy? No, Atem didn't believe in such a ridiculous thing. Or did he…

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrg!" Atem stood and brutally knocked over his bedside table, sending a candelabra crashing down onto the floor and splintered wood flying in all directions. He grabbed his head pressing his fingers into his temples, eyes wide and breathing unnatural.

_Why…why…why…_

The prophecy said that boy was connected to him…perhaps that was why he couldn't kill him, couldn't raise a blade to him. If he did, he would be killing a part of himself…no, no it couldn't be. That's crazy…crazy…

But then what other reason could there be for the Pharaoh's lack of ability to kill a single powerless slave?

A part of himself…

Atem screamed and began trashing his room, hurling furniture and décor smashing them to bits. He tore the curtains and his pillows, lifted his wardrobe, muscles bulging, and threw it down making a huge thud that made the whole room shudder. Smacking himself in the head, he started hyperventilating. His breath was short and sharply drawn, eyes bloodshot and pupils fully dilated. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the copper mirror; one of the few things in his room he hadn't destroyed. In his own reflection, he saw the image of the slave boy in his own features.

He grabbed the mirror with both hands and slammed his head into it causing it to shatter. Stray fragments went flying in all directions and the impact cut his forehead, causing blood to trickle down his face. He licked it as it traveled to his lips, salty and warm. But even in the remains of the cracked mirror, he still saw that boy's likeness in himself. It was as if…they were the same…equals.

He started laughing.

It wasn't a happy laugh. It was a crazed, insane, maniacal laugh. He tossed the broken mirror across the room, pieces of metal scattering dangerously and the loud crash echoing off the walls. Wrapping his arms around his torso, the Pharaoh continued laughing, unable to stop the painful action. It alternated between anguished screams and terrible laughter as he fell backward, rolling around on the floor like a rabid animal. He dug his nails into his flesh and his brain recognized the pain, but his laughter would not subside. Atem had fallen off the deep end with an unnatural, frightening grin plastered on his face.

~…***…***…~

Seth backed away from the Pharaoh's bedroom door, hearing the crazed sounds coming from his king as he argued with no one. His hand covered his mouth so as not to make a sound, not that the Pharaoh would be able to hear him over his own screaming anyway. He could only listen to Atem's torment for so long before realizing he had quite possibly gone mad. What happened to his king…was it really that boy causing him to act this way? How could such a pathetic little slave boy bring so much anguish upon the Pharaoh? It made no sense to Seth who decided silently in his mind to keep a closer eye on the king for fear that he might have to take drastic measures to protect him and his sanity.

~…***…***…~

The sound of dripping water and clinking chains echoed through the freezing stone tunnels of the dungeon as Yugi hung by his crossed wrists from the wall, which were now torn and bleeding from the handcuffs and chains chaffing him for the past two days. His face was bruised and cut from the beating he received from the guards, apparently on the orders of the Pharaoh. But Yugi remembered so little; everything was hazy and painful. He stared with empty eyes at the floor where glimmering light from the flaming torches danced, illuminating little of the dark room. Had he the strength to look to his left and right, he would have seen the skeletal remains of other slaves who dared anger the Pharaoh, still chained even in death; forgotten. With their skulls pitched forward and jaws hanging open as if they died screaming of pain from starvation or some other torture, they offered no shimmer of hope to the young boy holding on for his life as he hung from the chains above his head with his feet off the ground.

_Will I die here…? Is this…is this where I'm going to slip away…?_

Thoughts swam in Yugi's head, as he had little else to do but ponder his situation and eminent fate. _Do the gods truly hate me? If so…why do they keep me alive…?_

He pleaded silently, his voice broken and strained and simply withered along with whatever optimism he still had in his heart.

_Please, Ra…l have failed you…let me die…_

Just as Yugi was about to completely give up, he heard a sound come from down the hallway. It couldn't be a guard; the ones that beat him said the Pharaoh ordered him to be left to die. A twinge of curiosity forced his head up slightly allowing his gaze to peer across the room to the corridor, spying a small hand gripping the wall. He drew in sharp breath when he saw who it belonged to: Ryou.

The white-haired boy stood timidly, half hiding in the shadows of the hallway. He kept looking back over his shoulder as if he were being followed, but kept his attention mostly on Yugi with a pained expression on his face. But what was he doing there? Why was Ryou-

He answered his own question as he saw the boy pull from his tunic pocket a ring with a metal key attached to it. It clinked loudly in the silence of the dungeon as he flinched at the sound before dashing over to the boy hanging against the wall. He took the key and reached up, trying to unlock the handcuffs.

"R…Ry…Ryou…?" Yugi muttered, drawing every ounce of energy left in his body to speak. "What…are you…doing…?"

"Shhh…quiet," he whispered in reply. "They'll hear…"

Ryou kept trying to get the key into the lock but was having trouble. Yugi cringed at the thought of a guard coming in at that very moment and finding him trying to break the other boy out. Would he be punished the same? Or even worse? Yugi couldn't bear the thought.

"Ryou…please…get out of here…" he managed between hushed gasps, his lungs straining. "You're going to get…caught…please…"

The other slave boy shook his head as he stood on his tiptoes trying to free Yugi. "I'm not going to sit around and let you die!"

"But…what about…you…?"

"I don't care what happens to me. I've been here a long time, Yugi. They can't do much more to me."

Yugi's breathing became heavy as he continued to try and talk. "They…could…kill…you…" his voice was desperate. "…please…stop…"

Ryou seemed to ignore his plea and would not give up as he forced the key into the lock and attempted to turn it, making a huge _CLANG_ as he did so which made both of them flinch. When Yugi opened his eyes, they widened in terrible horror as he saw a familiar face standing in the corridor, his face half hidden by the shadows and half in light of the torch's flame.

There stood Atem, with a crazed smile on his twitching face.

Just as he tried to summon his voice and warn Ryou, he realized it was too late. The Pharaoh strode over to the white-haired slave boy and grabbed him roughly, throwing him down on the floor and causing the key and ring to clash across the floor and slide to a corner. Yugi cringed and clenched his teeth as the Pharaoh took a whip from a rack on the wall and cracked it over the boy lying on the floor, laughing maniacally as he did so. Ryou winced and cried out in pain as he was whipped repeatedly, the leather leaving dark red marks on his skin. His body twitched unnaturally and tears welled up in his eyes. Still laughing, Atem kicked the boy into the wall and smashed his face in, crushing it with the weight of his foot. He coughed up blood which splattered on the floor and wall, and several drops landed on the Pharaoh's cheek.

"Trying to help him escape, hm?! Defying my orders?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR ANY MORE DISOBEDIENCE!" the Pharaoh raged, continuing to kick and whip Ryou until he bled.

It felt like hours for Yugi, watching from the other side of the dungeon cell. Ryou tried to hold on as long as possible, but it wasn't long before his cries ceased and the boy went silent. His body became limp and no longer responded to the continuing abuse of Atem. But the king wouldn't stop. It was as if he didn't even realize the boy had gone unconscious, or was even dead. Yugi couldn't take it. The slave boy was already being left for dead and had already prayed to the gods for death. Yugi decided it would be his dying act to try and save Ryou. He summoned every ounce of strength in his body and spoke out:

"S…s…st….stop…."

Atem didn't hear him. His deranged laughter rang through the dungeon and cancelled out all other sounds. Yugi prepared himself and forced his lungs beyond their limits.

"I SAID STOP!"

Atem froze.

Eerie silence hung between them as he held his foot raised above Ryou, ready to bring it crashing down. But instead he remained still, stunned by the voice he just heard. The king turned to see Yugi, the boy's eyes fierce with a tiny fire he still managed to hold onto.

The Pharaoh's smile disappeared.

Leaving the white-haired boy, Atem moved toward Yugi so swiftly that the slave boy didn't even have time to flinch before being punched in the gut. He coughed up a fit as the Pharaoh began to beat him, using his fists, knees, elbows, and the whip he still had in his hand. A bloodcurdling cry resounded through the room and most likely up to the palace from Yugi's throat, almost deafening Atem's broken screams of anguish.

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU OBEY ME?! WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO REBEL AGAINST ME FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS?! WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THEM SO GODDAMN MUCH?!" Atem hurled insults and scathing words at Yugi, who could do nothing but take the painful punishment, unable to even react to the sting of the whip on his skin. It burned like fire; a familiar feeling. Yet he didn't even flinch as it and Atem's fists came down striking him.

"SCREAM, BOY! BEG FOR MERCY!" The Pharaoh ordered, but Yugi said nothing and simply took the beating. Already so weak that he could be taken up to the heavens by the gods, Yugi silently hoped this would be the last time he would have to face the king; The last time he would have to watch his friends be hurt because of him; The last time he would have to feel so much pain…

Yugi felt himself slipping.

His eyes began to close and his breathing slowed. Yugi could no longer keep his head up and he let it fall forward, his already limp body starting to go numb. He felt the cold embrace of death come creeping up around him like a cloud of shadowed mist to take him away…

But his wish was not granted.

Yugi didn't even realize Atem had long since stopped his assault on the young boy. Managing to open his eyes, he looked up to see the Pharaoh breathing heavily, the whip dropped from his hand and now lying on the ground beside Ryou. The boy didn't seem to be breathing and would not move. Atem's eyes were bloodshot and wide, his breathing hitched and unnatural. It took so much strength for Yugi to even conjure thoughts in his own mind…

…_.why….did he….stop…?_

His question was answered when Atem fell to the floor and collapsed. Despite everything up to this point, Yugi couldn't help but feel concerned for him.

"Why…why aren't you like the others…" Atem murmured. "Why do you care so much for your…friends? No matter how many times I nearly kill you…you stand up for them…it makes no sense…why are they so important to you?!"

Yugi didn't understand why the Pharaoh was so bent on finding out the "motives" of a slave. But something inside him told him to answer, even if it was the last thing he did.

"….be….because…" he started, causing Atem to perk up and meet his dying gaze.

"…th….they are…my…family…..they h….have…always been there….for…for me….when I…was in….the darkest places…they saved…me…."

Atem stared blankly at the boy, blinking in confusion. "…family?"

Yugi managed to nod. "They are…all I have left…without them…I would be dead…so I owe…them my….life…"

"Owe…"

"They mean more…to me…than my own….life…"

Atem sat slumped on the floor, staring down at his lap. Blood dripped from Yugi's wounds, puddling beneath him on the stone. But for the echoing of the drips and both of their irregular breathing, silence hung in the air for what seemed like hours. Yugi held on for dear life, now for some reason not wanting to let go. Finally, Atem stood and turned his head toward the hallway.

"GUARDS!"

Two men in their uniform tunics appeared immediately. Had they been there the whole time?

Atem motioned to Ryou. "Take him away."

The guards nodded and quickly came to his side, carefully picking up the limp, bruised and bleeding body of the white-haired boy. He had long since stopped breathing and Yugi winced as he watched them carry him off. Was Ryou really dead? Did that boy just die trying to save him? Tears would have welled up in his eyes had Yugi the strength to cry. Then to his surprise, Atem snapped his fingers and another two guards appeared in the hallway. This time, he turned to Yugi. His eyes were…different than before. The boy braced himself for the next words to come from the Pharaoh's mouth, no doubt going to seal his fate and end his pitiful life…

"Bring him as well."

…_what?_

Atem's voice was calmer than usual…somehow…almost…kind.

"Do not allow this one to die."

With that, Atem left the dungeon, leaving the guards to unchain Yugi from the wall. The shock of what had just happened was too much for Yugi's frail body. As the strain was released from his wrists, Yugi let himself sleep, leaving his life in the care of the guards.

~…***…***…~

Enraged cries of anger filled Atem's chambers as he picked up already broken furniture and hurled it across the room, smashing them into even smaller pieces and bashing pieces of the walls out. His knuckles were bloody as were his heels, and he kicked off his now nearly destroyed sandals. It's true that Atem got what he wanted: he questioned the slave boy to find out why he cares so much about his friends. But somehow he pictured it differently in his head. In all honesty, he didn't really know what he expected. But the answer he got from Yugi only made him even more enraged.

Now he wasn't even sure what he was angry for.

Just the very thought of him made his blood boil. How could such a boy cause him so much pain? It made no sense to him.

_Why am I getting so worked up over some little slave?! Why should I care about his friends?! They mean nothing to me, he's just-_

Unable to even finish his own sentence, he tore the gold jewelry from his body tossed the pieces away. But his hand stopped short when he felt his hand grasp the millennium puzzle around his neck. All thoughts stopped in his head as the Pharaoh looked down at the gold object hanging down at his chest.

This…this was the source of everything…

The prophecy.

Suddenly he remembered why he felt so angry. That boy…he was connected to the puzzle, to the millennium items…to the Pharaoh himself.

Was that why he couldn't kill him? Because deep down he truly believed in the prophecy?

He touched the hole where the missing piece was supposed to be with a slender finger.

_Maybe…the boy does mean something…_

The Pharaoh felt something deep in his heart strings tug; warmth spread across his chest. It was a strange feeling, something unfamiliar to him. For so many years he had been cold, uncaring of anything but himself. He had no one to be truly kind to him and thus was never kind to anyone or felt anything for anyone. But now…he felt connected to the boy…but at the same time hated him.

Was it….because he had friends?

Something Atem never had…someone who loved him and he could love back…

…was this…jealousy?

Was the Pharaoh jealous of a slave boy?

"THAT'S ABSURD!" he shouted to himself. "ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS! Absolutely…ridiculous…."

Atem sank to the floor, staring at his hands now cut and bruised from both the punishment of the two boys and from tearing up his chambers. They trembled. The almighty powerful pharaoh…was trembling…

…because of a slave.

It was at that moment that he screamed louder than ever before, and in response, a knock came from his door.

"Who is it?!" Atem demanded. "Who dares disturb me?!"

A concerned and familiar voice came from the other side. "I…It is Seth, my king. I heard your cries and became worried for your well-being…are you alright? May I come in?"

Atem blinked in surprise before responding. "Very well. You may enter…"

The high priest came into the room and the Pharaoh watched as his expression changed from worry to shock at the dismantled room, broken furniture littered by shards of glass and copper with his mighty king crumpled at the middle like a dog reprimanded for misbehaving. He hurried to his side, careful of the dangerous debris on the floor. He didn't dare touch the king, however, knowing to do so without his permission was completely forbidden. Instead he simply kneeled, his presence seeming to comfort the man before him.

"My Pharaoh…what troubles you? What causes you to act this way? Is there anything I can do to help you, my king?" he asked, voice filled with concern for Atem. He was unsure if his words would help or rather anger him further and he braced himself for the latter result.

But instead Atem looked at Seth with an expression the priest had never seen before. "Seth…my most trusted advisor…I…I am confused…" his gaze shifted to the floor. "It's that boy…Yugi…he does whatever must be done to protect his friends, even if it means discarding his own life…I don't understand it…I don't understand it at all…"

Seth tilted his head forward, sighing softly. "My king, because he could be the one of prophecy…if he is truly connected to you as the inscription and your dreams imply, then perhaps…if I may be so bold to say so…you must come to learn more about him so that you may understand him. Perhaps that is why his actions anger you so…because you cannot possibly understand a slave boy being a Pharaoh. He is different from you, as you are from him. Perhaps there is something he has that you are…lacking."

The more Atem thought, the more he came to realize that Seth was right. There was something Yugi had that Atem didn't:

Friends.

Friends he could confide in; to help him when he was sad or angry; to cheer him up and make him smile. They were the source of his happiness, his confidence, his strength. They made him strong enough to stand up to the one man who controlled all of Egypt. They…loved him. And Yugi loved them dearly. That was the difference between him and Atem. Atem had no one. Being a cruel Pharaoh, you don't really have friends or lovers unless they are forced into becoming so. And that isn't true love or friendship. What Yugi had was real, and it angered him.

"Seth…what should I do…" he asked the advisor kneeling before him.

The other man chose his words carefully and spoke: "You must follow your heart, my Pharaoh. You are the only one who can decide this for yourself."

He thought long and hard, trying to decode his own person. He searched the confines of his heart until it made him feel like he was suffocating, drowning in his own conscious. Then it hit him. It was what he lost so long ago, what he lacked. Atem wanted to feel the love Yugi felt from his friends. He yearned for the thing missing in his heart, and it tore him up trying to figure that out with the only things ever being taught were pain and betrayal. Atem wanted someone to love…and someone to love him back.

Was that the boy's purpose then? To bridge the gap the pharaoh had put between himself and the rest of the world? Maybe then, all the emotion swirling inside him, hatred and anger, was really disguised as something else, trying to hide the fact that somewhere deep down in his stone heart, where a tiny fire had sparked a flame…perhaps…

…Atem loved Yugi.

That thought was the last straw. His walls crumbled and Atem let out a strained whimper, making his voice crack:

"That boy…could he really be…"

Atem struggled to say the words his heart knew were true but his mind and pride attempted so hard to deny.

"…my other half…"

Slowly accepting the truth, the pharaoh brought his hands to his face. His mind collapsed, turning itself over like an upset stomach. These foreign feelings pierced his heart like spears and he was sure his chest would burst. Briefly he wished it would. He motioned for Seth to leave him, and the priest obeyed. He closed the door behind him, leaving Atem alone once more. But the Pharaoh didn't want even his most trusted advisor to see him like this.

That night was the first time in years that the Pharaoh Atem had cried.

~…***…***…~

Yugi winced as Mana dabbed a cut on his neck with some green paste that she had told him would help it heal, but at the moment only seemed to be making it worse. He was lying down on one of the stone tables, head resting on a pillow and covered in a warm blanket to keep his temperature up. Mahad was in an adjacent room working on a potion to help increase his white blood cell count and prevent infection from his wounds being open for so long. Yugi's breathing was still uneven, causing his chest to heave. Mana cooed him as she dabbed the paste across his skin, tending to his many cuts and bruises.

"Poor thing…" she whispered to herself, so quiet even Yugi couldn't hear. "Treated like this for obeying him…"

Somehow, the boy still managed to act happy. Yugi looked up at her with a sincere smile. "Thank you, Mana…"

The healing girl shook her head. "Shhh…don't talk. You need to rest. I'll talk to the servants in the kitchen and have them make you something with a lot of iron…perhaps some meat…that will help you with your blood loss…"

Yugi managed a painful chuckle. "That sounds nice…"

When she was finished, Mana took the bowl of paste and went to join Mahad in the other room. Against her orders for rest, the boy sat up and looked over his body, riddled with wounds now coated in something green and sticky that he was somewhat glad Mana hadn't bothered to tell him what it actually was. His whole body ached, but that was a common feeling now. It was almost as if he was used to it. The fact that he nearly died didn't daunt him. He was just surprised by the fact that the Pharaoh had decided to let him live rather than kill him. Up until now, he had so many opportunities to. In truth, he could kill him anytime. He was Pharaoh after all. Yet still, he put up with him even though he seemed to anger the king so much. Why…

Yugi train of thought came to a halt when he heard someone moan beside him. He turned to see Ryou lying on his back under several blankets, eyes closed and breathing slow. The white-haired slave boy had been sleeping for a long time. It was expected, since he had taken the worst beating between the two. Unconscious since the events in the dungeon, Ryou finally stirred and opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh light coming from the windows.

"Ryou…" Yugi whispered. "Are you alright?"

The other boy lay silent for a minute before turning to see Yugi sitting on a bed next to him. He registered that he asked him a question, and he simply gave his usual cheerful smile. "Yes…I'm fine…"

Yugi's eyes squished together as he pouted. "You could have been killed Ryou…I was sure you were dead…I'm so sorry, it's my fault you got hurt…"

The kind boy shook his head. "Not at all, Yugi. I wanted to help…"

"Shhh….go back to sleep Ryou…you need rest…" Yugi mothered him.

Ryou laughed lightly. "Isn't that what Mana told you?"

Yugi blushed in embarrassment and turned away, much to the amusement of the other boy who started coughing. Yugi jumped out of his bed and came to pat the other slave on his back, comforting him.

"Thank you…Yugi…"

"Please don't thank me, Ryou…I'm the one who got this done to you in the first place…that _crazy _Pharaoh-"

Ryou stopped him short, shaking his head again. "Please don't blame the Pharaoh for this…Yugi…it's not his fault…"

Yugi looked at Ryou in confusion. "Ryou…he beat you nearly to death…"

"The Pharaoh…isn't all bad, Yugi…I know this…the other slaves don't believe it…but I do…I know there is something more to him…than the cruelty he shows to everyone…no one can truly be so hateful…there must be a reason why…I believe…I believe someone can bring out the kindness in him…my parents always told me not to judge someone before you really know them…so…please Yugi…you're the closest anyone has ever gotten to him…"

He paused to cough.

"…He looks at you differently, Yugi…he looks at you with different eyes when no one else is looking. He thinks no one notices but I do. I think you might be the one who can finally break his stone shell…and bring out the true heart of the Pharaoh. I don't think that deep down he is really as cruel as he appears or tries to be…but I am in no position to reach out to him…so…will you…believe in him…for me…?"

Yugi hesitated. The Pharaoh had done nothing but be cruel to him and everyone else for as long as he knew. He wondered if there really could be any goodness in his heart. But then the words of Shadi surfaced in his mind, reminding him of the prophecy:

"…_the true power of the Pharaoh will be unlocked and a child will be the spark to a chain of events leading to history being rewritten."_

The true power…could that be what Ryou spoke of?

_Am I really going to be the one to rewrite history?_

Either way, he was connected to the Pharaoh somehow. Was that why Yugi wasn't able to die by his hand? Surely the Pharaoh didn't know of this prophecy or he would be forcing Yugi to make him more powerful. If he knew, then surely he would know more than Yugi and could use him to his advantage. Yet he hadn't. The Gods wouldn't let Yugi die. That in itself had to mean something. Maybe he was destined to be the one to trust the Pharaoh, destined to make the first step towards breaking the chains on his heart. He had trusted him up until now, trying to believe in him despite his actions. Yugi decided he wouldn't let his and Ryou's bravery go to waste. It had to mean something, and Yugi wasn't about to give up. His heart filled with resolve and he smiled down at Ryou.

"I will." The white-haired boy returned his warm expression. "I will trust in the Pharaoh."

Just as he said that, Mahad returned with a pitcher which he nearly dropped at the sight of Yugi out of bed and Ryou having woken up.

"What do you think you're doing, Yugi?" he questioned him in a teacher voice.

Yugi yelped and quickly returned to his bed, flinching at the pain of his wounds and letting out a small mew like a kitten. Mahad chuckled and came to his side, offering him a glass filled with clear liquid from the pitcher. "Drink this."

Yugi obliged and swallowed the foul tasting medicine. He stuck out his tongue, causing Ryou to snicker and, as a result of that, cough; this time with blood. Mahad quickly turned to the other and pressed a hand to his back, blue light glowing around it as he slowly began to heal the boy's insides which he heard Mana and Mahad discussing had been practically turned to mush.

Yugi turned thoughts over and over. Could he really trust the Pharaoh? Was there really hope of finding the goodness in his heart?

_Am I really the one…the boy of prophecy?_

Seeing Ryou beside him in the state he was, Yugi felt anger well up inside him. But he ignored it for him, he wanted to believe in Ryou, and thus he decided to trust the Pharaoh. No matter what, he would devote his servitude to him to drawing out whatever true disposition the king possessed. For Ryou…

…or was it for himself?

Yugi felt a twinge of something in his heart. A spark; a flame. Was it anger? No…something else. But it was warm. He couldn't decipher it, but it made him somehow…happy. Thinking about the  
Pharaoh…did that make him…happy? No, that couldn't be. He was the man that nearly killed several of his friends, him included. How could he be…happy…to think of him? And yet…something warm filled up a corner of his heart. What was it…why…

Yugi's thoughts were dashed again as Mana came into the room with a plate of something he hadn't tasted in years: meat. It was poor quality and very small in portion, like everything else he was given. But it was meat. She used a fork to pick up a bit of the shredded beef and held it up to Yugi's mouth.

"Say 'Ahh~'!" she said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Yugi gladly took a bite, smiling at the different-than-usual taste. He left those thoughts aside as he ate, his mind now set on getting himself back to health.

~…***…***…~

End Chapter

JESUS

FUCKING

CHRIST

I'm so sorry this took…how long…five weeks? Europe kept me away from my laptop and my laziness took care of the rest. Along with the fact that this was going to be two chapters but I felt like it would flow better if it was combined into one. Sorry about that, thanks for your continued support. I really appreciate all the reviews!

Definitely more to come guys, keep a watch out for the next chapter!

Atem: NCKNVKEMLKEMCKECJEPIWJ HURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH WTF WRITER

Writer: *throws up hands* IM SORRY OK

Yugi: Writer why…why do you do this…

Writer: *CRIES* FORGIVE ME

Seth: Look at all the crazy I have to deal with because of you…

Writer: Shut up no one cares Seth

Seth: T-T

Writer: :D

ANYWAY

Leave a review if you'd like! Love having feedback from you guys, really helps. Keep watching for Chapter 10!


End file.
